Les Déboires d'un Apprenti Mage Noir (DAMN !)
by Elaia Gurialde
Summary: Novembre 1944. Jedusor, son diplôme et quelques horcruxes en poche part à l'aventure du vaste monde. Mais à peine a-t-il sauté dans le premier train pour un long périple vers la Sibérie (via Bucarest, Perm, Omsk, et Irkoustk, son terminus) que les ennuis commencent : rencontre fracassante avec une gamine amnésique, une polonaise pyromane et voila que Grindelwald attaque !
1. Impossible

****Oui, j'ai récidivé. Mais cette fic est un peu spéciale puisque ça fait un bout de temps que je l'ai écrite. La première partie est donc terminée depuis euh... sept mois. Je me décide enfin à le poster.

**Résumé :** Qui a dit que Jedusor n'a jamais eu d'ennui ? Était-ce bien prudent pour un adolescent de parcourir le vaste monde ? Alors qu'il a tout juste quitté l'Angletterre, les problèmes lui tombent déjà dessus en la personne d'une jeune amnésique et d'une très inquiétante polonaise aux tendances pyromanes. Sans oublié un Grindelwald plus terrifiant que jamais, un sorcier maudit dans une cabane en bois, deux américains et une obscure organisation répondant au chiffre 5.

Une chose est sûre : notre apprenti mage noir n'en a pas fini avec ses déboires !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Impossible**

Des gros flocons de neige fondu martelaient la vitre. Ils formaient de petites auréoles qui brouillaient la campagne très verte de la Normandie. Avec la luminosité faiblissante d'un jour plongeant vers le crépuscule, on ne verrait bientôt plus que les lueurs fragiles des quelques hameaux traversés par le train.

Le jeune homme soupira en changeant légèrement sa position -toujours inconfortable- sur un siège trop dur à son goût. La perte de la vue sur le paysage était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Parmi ceux-ci, la marmaille bruyante qui ne cessait de brailler depuis le Havre, trois mômes pas plus hauts qu'un elfe de maison mais doué d'un potentiel de nuisance sonore que Peeve n'aurait pas renier. Il n'avait jamais supporté les enfants et les pleures incessants d'un nourrisson que la mère, en face de lui, tentait en vain de calmer, se révélait particulièrement usant pour ses nerfs. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le jeune homme ne rêvait plus de lancer un sort de silence à cette petite chose pas plus grande qu'un chat et plus bruyante qu'une horde de beuglantes en furie. En vérité, il songeait plutôt à le jeter par la fenêtre -ou à le démembrer selon l'intensité des hurlements. Ce qui, malheureusement, était impossible.

Il y avait aussi ce voisin qui le comprimait contre la vitre. C'était un français gras, pesant, avec les joues mangées par une couperose précoce et des robes défraîchies. Il empestait l'alcool de mauvaise qualité, le tabac froid et reniflait bruyamment tous les quarts de seconde. Une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme regretta de ne pas avoir les moyens de se payer autre chose qu'un billet dans la grande salle où se massait la frange la plus grossière de la nation sorcière.

Enfin et surtout, il avait très envie d'aller aux toilettes. Envie à un point critique. Comble du malheur, depuis plus d'une heure une longue queue se massait devant la porte des sanitaires. La situation ne tarderait pas à devenir catastrophique. Résigné et le ventre particulièrement douloureux, le jeune anglais se leva, enjamba maladroitement les jambes boudinées de son voisin et se dirigea vers la queue. Il tenta tant bien que mal, de conserver une démarche fluide. Ce qui, bien sûr, était impossible.

Une longue et particulièrement laborieuse attente débuta. Demeuré debout tout en conservant un air décontracté se révélait être une épreuve particulièrement ardue, même pour un sorcier aussi exceptionnel que lui. Avec un certain agacement, il nota qu'une jeune fille le dévisageait d'un air rapace. Ou amusé. Le jeune homme rassembla toute sa volonté de futur mage noir pour se composer un visage serein. Ce qui, avec les sphincters qui menaçaient à tout instant de lâcher, était impossible.

Il crut que ses malheurs seraient terminés une fois la porte des sanitaires passées. Ses illusions s'envolèrent en même temps que le délicat fumet d'urine venait agresser ses narines. Les lieux étaient d'une répugnance épouvantable pour quiconque ne serait pas l'un de ses petits cafards qui grouillaient inconsciemment autour du miroir barbouillé de crasses. L'un des cafards explosa.

Heureusement, le jeune sorcier avait sa baguette avec lui. Il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir appris le sort visant à remplacer le papier toilette en cas de pénurie.

Un bruit de chasse d'eau. Le cliquetis du loquet. Soulagé malgré ses déboires, le jeune homme sortit d'humeur plus légère, certain cette fois-ci, que plus rien ne pourrait lui tomber dessus. Exceptée une jeune fille.

Il ne l'avait pas vue arriver. Elle était arrivée à toute vitesse pour le percuter de plein fouet. Son coude lui meurtrit cependant méchamment les côtes. Il la repoussa vivement contre la paroi opposée qui vibrait eu rythme régulier si caractéristique d'un train à sa vitesse de croisière. La jeune fille se laissa mollement tomber au sol. Elle était inconsciente.

Le sorcier la détailla quelques instants, circonspect. C'est n'était encore qu'une jeune adolescente -treize ans peut-être, ou quatorze, mais certainement pas plus de quinze- avec déjà des formes prometteuses et un visage adorable encadré par de belles boucles blondes.

- Hé ! Vous, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Le contrôleur arrivait, casquette violette solidement vissé sur la tête et mine peu engageante sur un visage étroit.

- Rien, je ne lui ai rien fait, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton qu'il espérait calme. Elle m'est rentrée dedans.

Voilà qu'il était devenu le centre des attentions du wagon et qu'on le regardait pour certains avec une hostilité avouée. En particulier, une vieille femme, à deux rangés de sièges, qui tricotait des chaussette d'un jaune qu'on ne pouvait faire plus hideux.

- C'est la vérité, intervint une jeune fille, celle-là précisément, qui l'avait longuement dévisager alors qu'il subissait milles douleurs.

L'agent du GRoupe Européen des Voies Ensorcelées Sorcières finit par relâcher le jeune homme Il était furieux. Il détestait être accusé, surtout lorsqu'il était innocent -ce qui arrivait rarement. De toute façon, cette fille ne présentait que pour seul intérêt d'être agréable à regarder. Il retourna donc s'asseoir sans plus s'attarder sur l'incident.

Ce faisant, Tom Jedusor commit la plus grande de ses erreurs.

µµµ

Son dos la faisait horriblement souffrir. La douleur irradiait depuis le creux de rein pour remontait le long de la colonne vertébrale et exploser dans le cerveau. Aveuglée par la migraine qui lui vrillait les tympans, l'adolescente ne percevait que des bruits étouffés de son environnement, agrémentés de quelques sensations ouatinées. On lui parlait. Elle ne comprenait pas. C'était des mots enchâssées dans des phrases sans queue ni tête. Les idiomes se mélangeaient dans le plus grand désordre. Le ronronnement du train achevait de brouiller l'information.

Sa vision s'éclaircit un peu. Deux personnes lui faisaient face. Deux femmes. Non, une femme et un homme, mais qui portait également une robe d'un violet tapageur doté de gallons roses sur les épaules. L'adolescente cilla. L'homme n'avait pourtant rien d'efféminé, bien au contraire : une carrure de bûcheron, un cou de taureau surmonté par une large face au teint olivâtre. Il la regardait avec une certaine indifférence, contrairement à la femme.

Très douce, elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Elle murmura quelques paroles dont le sens demeura obscur pour l'adolescente. La femme soupira et échangea quelques mots avec l'homme. Le ton monta. Peu troublé, l'homme sortit un objet de sa poche que l'adolescente identifia comme un billet de train. De train.

Elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans un train. Elle réalisa également qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle avait pu s'y retrouver. Son souffle s'accéléra.

Perdant patience, l'homme sortit un bout de bois de sa poche et marmonna deux mots. Un bout de papier sortie d'une poche de l'adolescente. L'homme le lut, l'étudia attentivement. Satisfait, il le rendit à sa propriétaire et repartit faire sa ronde, sous le regard noir de la femme.

L'adolescente parcourut à son tour le papier. Comme elle s'en doutait, il s'agissait d'un billet de train. Si elle comprenait bien ce qui été écrit -elle ne reconnaissait que les chiffres des dates et des noms de villes- elle se trouvait à bord du Londres-Bucarest. Son cœur rata un battement en se fixant sur la date. Le 25 novembre 1944.

C'était impossible.

La femme l'aida à se relever. De plus en plus paniquée, l'adolescente observait frénétiquement le wagon. Pourtant, tout concordait. Des boiseries vieillottes, le velours élimé des sièges, des voyageurs pour la plupart en robes aux couleurs tapageuses, et surtout les petites chandelles qui voletaient au dessus de leur tête pour éclairer le wagon. La nuit avait obscurci les fenêtres.

C'était impossible.

L'homme avait utilisé une baguette de bois. Il avait lancé un sortilège d'attraction. Il y avait également ce crapaud qui croassait sur les genoux d'un moutard ou cette chouette qui mordillait les barreaux de sa cage, posée sur une montagne de valises en cuirs toutes désuètes.

C'était impossible.

La femme, tout en lui parlant sur un ton rassurant, l'accompagna jusqu'à une banquette où se trouvait deux places libres. A sa droite, l'adolescente découvrit effaré un homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux noirs en bataille et portant des lunettes rondes. En revanche, elle fut plus effrayée en constatant que son vis à vis serait un adolescent d'une vingtaine d'année, grand, mince, brun, avec des traits aristocrates finement ciselés et une mine austère. Pour l'heure, il s'appuyait contre la fenêtre, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Elle rêvait, c'était la seule explication.

La femme lui tendit une barre de chocolat. Réalisant que son estomac criait famine, l'adolescente accepta avec soulagement.

- Tienū, dit-elle machinalement.

Le fondant du chocolat, son parfum si soyeux en bouche, lui apporta un réconfort qu'elle n'aurait pas suspecté. Elle allait mordre une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle réalisa que l'homme aux lunettes la fixait avec trop d'intensité à son goût.

- Parles-tu russe ? demanda-t-il dans un russe troublé par un léger accent anglais.

L'adolescente se mordilla les lèvres, hésitantes. L'homme eut alors un grand sourire amicale. Ses yeux pétillaient d'un brin de malice.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne te veut aucun mal. Je m'appelle Charlus Potter et voici ma femme, Dorea.

Ainsi, la jeune femme à la voix si douce n'était autre qu'une Black. L'adolescente aurait pu s'en douter : grande avec le teint pâle et les cheveux noirs corbeaux, Dorea ressemblait précisément à l'image qu'elle se faisait de Black. A ceci près que loin d'être imbue de sa personne, elle paraissait gentille et attentionnée.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

L'adolescente hésita. Elle ignorait comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans une pareille situation ou même si tout cela était bien réelle. Non, ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar. Elle se devait cependant de rester prudente, d'autant plus que le jeune homme assis à côté de Charlus Potter semblait suivre de loin la conversation.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

L'excuse de l'amnésique. Quoi de plus facile pour éviter de révéler que l'on provient d'une époque lointaine dans le futur où la magie n'existe pas et où tout ceci n'est qu'une histoire pour enfant ? Telle était la conclusion de l'adolescente : pour dieu -ou plutôt Merlin- seul savait quelle raison, elle venait d'atterrir dans le monde d'Harry Potter, elle, une... Elle s'arrêta à ce point dans ses pensées. Elle était réellement amnésique. Elle avait beau se concentrer, fouiller sa mémoire, elle ne trouvait que quelques vagues images, une rue sous la pluie, une lumière aveuglante... des détonations. Elle eut franchement envie de paniquer. Les larmes lui montèrent à la gorge alors qu'elle cherchait frénétiquement dans sa mémoire le moindre indice sur sa présence ici. Elle n'en trouva aucun. Non ! Ce n'était qu'un de ces mauvais rêves horriblement réalistes, qui vous tourmentaient jusqu'à ce que vous réveillez enfin, bien en sécurité dans votre lit. Un simple cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa détresse devait se lire sur son visage, car Dorea et Charlus Potter échangèrent rapidement quelques paroles en anglais, tout en lançant brièvement des regards critiques à l'adolescente.

- Et cet idiot de contrôleur qui ne cherchait qu'à savoir si tu avais un billet, jura Charlus en russe. A-t-on idée de laisser une gamine de ton âge toute seule. Dorea me dit que d'après ton billet, tu es censé te rendre jusqu'à Bucarest. Nous descendons à Dijon. Il serait plus prudent que tu viennes avec nous. Au delà, Grindelwald menace et il y a encore la guerre chez les moldus...

Pouvait-on rêver meilleure période pour atterrir dans le monde Harry Potter ? Sans oublier que le beau brun assis en face d'elle était potentiellement le jeune Tom Jedusor qui partait à l'aventure dans le monde sorcier, en quête de mage noir. Le désespoir saisit l'adolescente à la gorge. Elle allait se réveiller, non ?

Les bras chaleureux de Dorea l'enveloppèrent et l'attirèrent contre son sein. Dans la sécurité de l'étreinte, l'adolescente laissa librement couler ses larmes. Puis, bercer par le ronronnement continu de train, elle finit pas s'endormir. De toute ses forces, elle espérait se réveiller en 2012.

C'était impossible.

* * *

Ok, cette fic répond à un défis : à la base je voulais insérer une personne de notre monde dans celui de HP est introduire une romance mignonette. Ok, ça a foiré. Mais la romance reste une composante forte de cette histoire.

Le chapitre suivant s'intitulera "La peur du beau brun".


	2. La peur du beau brun

Joyeux noël à tous ! Bref, voici la suite.

**RAR : **Merci pour ta review Diplodocus ma/mon premier(e) rewieur/se de cette fic ^^

**Résumé **: Une jeune gamine amnésique et pensant venir de notre monde atterit dans un train sorcier, en 1944. Elle ne possède qu'un billet pour Bucarest. Elle est recuillie par Charlus et Dorea Potter dans le train. Si elle ne comprend pas l'anglais, elle parle le russe.

**Note **: Ceux qui connaissent l'histoire de Michel Strogoff reconnaîtront l'allusion ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La peur du beau brun**

Une torpeur pesante avait envahi le wagon. Des ronflements gras perçaient ça et là. La majorité des voyageurs dormaient en cette heure tardive ou du moins, somnolaient. Exception à cette règle : le beau brun assis devant elle et potentiellement futur mage noir. Il n'accordait cependant aucune attention à l'adolescente, lui préférant un épais ouvrage sur les dragons. Peut-être était-ce une ruse. L'adolescente se jura qu'elle devrait rester méfiante. Si jamais ce beau brun, qu'elle suspectait de n'être autre que Tom Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort, découvrait qu'elle venait d'un futur où il n'était que le méchant d'un livre pour enfant...

C'était ridicule. Toute cette histoire n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et elle n'allait pas tarder à en sortir. Elle retrouverait son nom, sa famille, un chat peut-être ou bien un gentil chien bien baveux. N'est-ce pas ?

L'adolescente s'avisa alors qu'une jeune fille, de l'autre côté de l'allée centrale, la dévisageait avec une intensité dérangeante. Ce n'était qu'une voyageuse isolée d'une vingtaine d'année, mais l'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Et si, Jedusor, dans un objectif de camouflage, s'était jeté une illusion pour ressembler à une fille ? Ridicule...

Pourtant l'adolescente baissa les yeux et commença à se triturer nerveusement les mains. Elle tenta de faire le point sur sa situation. Elle avait la certitude de venir de 2012, elle pouvait même se souvenir des différentes dates qui avaient marquées l'histoire moldue 1947 : début de la guerre froide, 1953 : mort du dictateur totalitaire et sanguinaire Joseph Vissarionovitch Djougachvili plus connu sous le nom de Staline, 1957 : première mise en orbite d'un satellite par les soviétiques, le Spoutnik 1, 1961 : scandale de la baie de cochon, construction du mur de Berlin la même année, mur qui chute en 1989, 1985 : Gorbatchev devient le dernier dirigeant de l'URSS, 1991 : fin de l'URSS. La Russie passe aux mains de Boris Eltsine avant d'être dirigée par Vladimir Poutine. Tant de dates et d'histoire parfaitement inutiles en 1944. Mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement alors que l'on provenait d'un lointain futur ?

Dans ce futur, une saga pour enfants avait eu un succès planétaire : Harry Potter. L'adolescente connaissait bien le monde dans lequel se déroulait les aventures du petit sorcier, elle devait donc raffoler de cette histoire. Du moins, le supposait-elle. Car elle ne conservait que quelques images bien floue de son passé avant sa rencontre percutante contre un voyageur irritable.

Son estomac se tordit douloureusement. Qui était-elle ? Quelle était son nom, son histoire ? Pourquoi sa mémoire n'était qu'un vide insondable et angoissant ? Et pourquoi diable, elle s'était retrouvée dans le monde de Harry Potter ? Le rêve demeurait la seule explication plausible, à ceci près qu'il commençait à se faire trop long et trop réaliste.

Et pourquoi le hasard voulait-il qu'elle rencontrât précisément Dorea et Charlus Potter ? Le hasard ou son inconscient ? Tant de questions... Et pas la moindre réponse ! De nouveau, l'adolescente sentit la panique montait en elle. Elle se força à respirer profondément. Qui était-elle ? La vitre ne lui renvoyait qu'une image flou de son visage. Elle ne connaissait même pas ses traits !

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'adolescente se leva. Se faisant, elle tira Charlus Potter de sa somnolence, qui lui jeta un regard inquiet.

- Je vais seulement aux toilettes, précisa l'adolescente, toujours en russe.

Au moins, dans son malheur, elle avait trouvé la protection sûr d'un Auror, ancêtre ou presque de Harry Potter. Une interrogation assaillit alors l'adolescente : pourquoi Dorea et Charlus Potter voyageaient-ils dans la grande salle, alors qu'ils avaient certainement les moyens pour voyager dans de meilleures conditions ? Que cachaient-ils ? Et était-ce prudent de les suivre à Dijon ou serait-il préférable de poursuivre jusqu'à Bucarest, comme l'indiquait son billet ?

L'adolescente retint une grimace devant l'état douteux des sanitaires. Mais le choc vint de l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Elle n'était qu'une toute jeune adolescente, au visage encore empreint des rondeurs de l'enfance. Elle fut également frappée par sa beauté, par la perfection de ses traits. Un petit nez busqué, un teint frais exempte de l'acné qui ravageaient pourtant bien des peaux jeunes, de grands yeux noisette, elle avait en résumé, un minois qui aurait fait bien des envieuses. Elle portait des cheveux longs, dorée et brillants, rassemblés en de lourdes tresses un peu défaites. Sa robe noire, toute sobre, ne parvenait à cacher les proportions très équilibrées de son corps, tout en rondeur et en douceur.

Était-ce bien elle ? Non. Encore une fois, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Alors, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas un corps de rêve ? Un corps du moins qui la satisfaisait amplement même si de nombreuses adolescentes de sa génération s'illusionnaient déjà de posséder les lignes osseuses d'une mannequin affamée de magasine. Si son corps se pliait à ses désirs, en allait-il de même de sa magie ? Était-elle sorcière?

L'adolescente fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'une baguette. Elle n'y trouva que quelques noises, son billet de train et une chocogrenouille à moitié fondue.

Lorsqu'elle revint s'asseoir, la plus grande perplexité ravageait son cerveau.

- Un problème ? s'inquiéta Charlus.

L'adolescente hocha négativement de la tête. Que devrait-elle faire ? Poursuivre jusqu'à Bucarest ou bien céder à la tentation de suivre le couple et la sécurité qu'on lui promettait ? Alors qu'elle laissait reposer se tête contre la froideur de la vitre, elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Le regard perçant de l'étrange jeune fille d'à côté lui brûlait la nuque.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre une décision que la voix sortie de nulle part prévint de l'arrivée imminente en gare de Dijon. Une agitation endormie s'empara des voyageurs fatigués par une mauvaise nuit de sommeil -le jour ne se lèverait pas avant plusieurs heures.

Dorea et Charlus Potter rassemblèrent rapidement leurs affaires -deux maigres valises qui avaient vu de meilleurs jours- et se tournèrent vers l'adolescente. Que faire ?

- Il serait plus prudent pour toi de venir, dit Charlus d'une voix douce.

Oui. Peut-être... Vraiment ? Pourquoi son billet poursuivait jusqu'à Bucarest ? Obtiendrait-elle des réponses à ses questions en se rendant dans la ville lointaine ? Pouvait-elle prendre le risque de traverser seule des régions en guerre menacées par un terrible mage noir, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine ? Une gamine venant au moins du futur, si ce n'est d'un autre monde. Elle ignorait même si elle était sorcière !

L'adolescente se leva, décidait à les suivre. Le brun à la mine austère qui était assis en face d'elle se leva également, à l'instar de la jeune fille au regard d'aigle. L'adolescente prit sa décision. Son billet était le seul indice qu'elle avait sur sa situation.

- Je reste.

Charlus Potter n'argumenta pas longtemps.

- Tu es courageuse, dit-il avec un sourire désolé.

Et lui était Gryffondor. Le courage était certainement une qualité qu'il respectait, même lorsque celui-ci frôlait l'inconscience la plus irraisonnée. L'adolescente savait que sa décision était folle, qu'il était suicidaire de vouloir poursuivre. Mais elle le devait, elle en avait la plus intime conviction. Bucarest. Ce nom tournait dans sa tête comme une promesse de salut.

- J'ai un jour lu une histoire sur une courageuse Livoniene, Nadia, qui entreprenait seule un périlleux voyage. J'espère que le tient sera plus paisible.

Le train était désormais arrêté. Le couple échangea un regard. Elle eut l'étrange sensation que c'était bien plus que cela. Doréa se tourna vers l'adolescente d'un air qu'elle voulait détendu. Une certaine tension transparaissait derrière son sourire.

- Tu risques d'avoir froid...

Doréa détacha la fibule qui attachait sa cape de feutre et la tendit à l'adolescente. Elle tira également un petit paquet de son sac à main et y glissa discrètement quelques pièces.

- Tu risques aussi d'avoir faim.

L'adolescente se saisit des présents, les joues un peu rougit par la gêne. Elle voulut les remercier mais le couple se dépêchait déjà de sortir. Le train n'allait pas tarder à repartir. D'abord songeuse, l'adolescente s'enveloppa finalement dans la cape, savourant le doux parfum de violette qui y plainait encore. Elle était chaude grâce au feutre de bonne qualité mais également, grâce à la doublure en soie qui recouvrait l'intérieur. Ainsi lovée dans la cape douillette, bercée par le ronronnement régulier du train et débarrassée autant de l'inquiétant jeune homme que de la perturbante jeune fille, l'adolescente sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Une désagréable surprise l'attendait à son réveil. Si la banquette en face d'elle demeurait libre, elle avait gagné une nouvelle voisine. La jeune fille au regard d'aigle.

-Michalina, se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main.

Incertaine, l'adolescente s'en saisit. En vérité, elle ne rêvait que de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la paume de Michalina, une sensation irritante de chaleur remonta son bras, son épaule, pour venir imprégner sa nuque et sa tête. La vision fugitive d'une explosion submergea l'adolescente qui retira vivement sa main. Michalina fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Normalement, tu es censée te présenter, dit-elle dans un russe parfait.

- Je euh... Nadia.

C'était le premier nom qui lui était passé par la tête. L'image de jeune couple s'invita momentanément dans son esprit et l'adolescente regretta amèrement de ne pas les avoir suivi.

- Eh bien, Nadia (elle insista sur le prénom comme pour signifier son scepticisme), je pense que nous allons faire un bout de chemin ensemble.

L'adolescente se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant sur la réponse à apporter. Le sourire de Michalina s'agrandit.

- Tu n'as pas à me craindre, je ne te veux aucun mal, Nadia. Tu m'intrigues un peu, il est vrai. Mais avant tout, je m'inquiète pour toi. Il n'est guère prudent pour une gamine de ton âge d'être seule. Or, la providence veut que nous ayons la même destination...

Nadia opina faiblement. Malgré l'air sincère de Michalina, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher s'éprouver un certain malaise. Contrairement à ce qu'elle redoutait cependant, Michalina ne l'interrogea pas plus sur les raisons de son voyage. Bientôt, Michalina lui préféra la lecture d'un livre vraisemblablement de facture moldue, dont l'auteur était un certain Henryk Sienkiewicz. Quant au titre, il était en polonais : Krzyżacy. Si Nadia reconnaissait le polonais, elle ne le comprenait pas.

Le jour se leva peu avant Metz. Le train, très loin d'être un express, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'arrêter à la moindre des gares, parfois même lorsque celle-ci se perdait au beau milieu des champs ou des vignes. Les passagers changeaient donc régulièrement de tête, alternant les personnes âgés à la respiration sifflante, les hordes de marmots bruyants et les amoureux brûlant de consumer leur passion -ceux-là s'attirer régulièrement des regards noirs de la vielle femme aux aiguilles à tricoter qui avait repris son ouvrage. Le plus étrange était que nul ne semblait se préoccuper de la guerre qui faisait encore rage côté moldu, ni même de Grindelwald, toujours en activité. Michalina lui apprit que le train était le moyen de transport le plus sûr en cet époque troublée, que de très nombreux sortilèges de desillusion et de protection avaient été placés sur les wagons. En plus de ces précautions, des Aurors patrouillaient régulièrement. Même un mage noir de l'ampleur de Grindelwald ne risquerait pas de s'y attaquer. D'autant plus qu'il ne transportait, en théorie du moins, que des civils sans le moindre intérêt. Malgré elle, Nadia songea à la catastrophe du Titanic. Ce n'était pas pour la rassurer.

Le train s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, pas la moindre trace de gare, aussi petite fût-elle. Il n'y avait guère que les chênes et les épicéas de la forêt alsacienne.

- En raison d'un troupeau d'hyppogriffe signaler sur la voie, notre train est arrêté. Pour votre sécurité, veuillez ne pas tenter de descendre.

- On n'a jamais qu'une heure de retard, marmonna Michalina.

Nadia acquiesça. Elle sentit ses commissures s'étiraient légèrement. Quelque fût l'époque ou le monde, les trains seraient toujours en retard.

Une autre déconvenue les attendait en gare de Strasbourg et celle-ci était bien plus inquiétante. Deux jeunes hommes s'assirent précisément sur la banquette libre, en face de Nadia et Michalina. L'un d'eux, d'un blond cendré, avait une large carrure, tandis que le second, tout aussi grand mais beaucoup plus sec et nerveux, se distinguait avant tout par ses traits harmonieux et ses yeux d'un bleu très profond, presque hypnotique. Et il était brun. Et âgé d'une vingtaine d'années.

Les battements du cœur de l'adolescente s'accélèrent alors qu'elle cherchait frénétiquement dans sa mémoire la couleur des yeux de Jedusor. Noir, il était noir, avant d'être injecté de sang puis complètement rouge. Le beau brun devant elle n'était pas un futur mage noir sanguinaire. Alors pourquoi sa nuque la picotait furieusement ?

Ils parlaient en anglais. Du moins, c'était surtout le brun qui parlait. Le blond écoutait, le visage fermé. De temps à autre, il opinait.

Michalina, elle, ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure, toujours plongée dans la lecture de son livre moldu.

Le soleil commençait à briller avec force sur le paysage industriel de la Rhur ensevelie sous la neige lorsque Michalina se leva. Nadia sentit la panique montait en elle à l'idée d'être laisser seule en compagnie des deux anglais -dont l'un était potentiellement Jedusor, au détail près des yeux.

- Je vais juste nous chercher à manger, la rassura Michalina.

Et Nadia avait bien envie de l'accompagner. Ou plutôt de fuir les deux anglais.

- Je préfère que tu restes ici, précisa Michalina.

Nadia préférait au contraire éviter de rester seule.

- Je ne leur fait pas confiance, ajouta Michalina. Il serait plus prudent que tu surveilles nos affaires.

Et qui veillerait sur elle ? Pensa nerveusement Nadia alors que Michalina s'éloignait. Elle se laissa retomber sur son siège. Elle n'avait même pas la moindre baguette pour se défendre.

L'attente lui sembla interminable. Nadia se triturait nerveusement les mains, n'osant pas lever les yeux, de crainte de rencontrer le regard magnétique de son vis à vis. Les secondes s'étiraient de plus en plus lentement. Même le balancement du train, pourtant si régulier, semblait avoir ralenti. Un rire la tira malgré elle de la contemplation de ses doigts entortillés. C'était le brun. Le blond, plus austère, plus sérieux aussi, ne semblait pas goûter à la plaisanterie. À la fois arrogant dans son maintien et désinvolte dans sa posture, le brun répondit en détachant soigneusement ses mots. Puis son regard croisa celui de Nadia.

Affolée, l'adolescente baissa les yeux. Sa terreur monta d'un cran lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle, dans un russe un peu traînant, avec une accentuation particulièrement marquée :

- Avec mon ami, nous nous demandions pourquoi nous te faisions si peur... Nous ne sommes pas méchant tu sais ?

Sa voix veloutée hérissa la nuque de Nadia. Le souffle court, tentant de conserver sa contenance, elle releva la tête.

- Vous vous trompez. Vous ne me faîtes pas peur.

_Vous me terrifiez_, songea-t-elle.

Le brun eut un sourire condescendant. Il n'était pas dupe. Nadia jeta nerveusement un regard par dessus son épaule dans l'espoir vain de voir arriver Michalina. Le geste n'échappa pas au brun. Il se pencha dangereusement vers l'adolescente affolée.

- Crois-tu que je serais stupide au point de m'en prendre à toi au beau milieu d'un train ? murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Les mots se coincèrent dans la gorge de Nadia. À peine osait-elle respirer. Le blond marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles à son compagnon qui soupira. Il perdit quelque peu son air machiavélique en levant les yeux au ciel de manière assez théâtrale. Il répondit au blond sur un ton ennuyé avant de s'adresser à nouveau à Nadia -plus sérieusement cette fois-ci.

- En vérité, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Mais tu ferais mieux de te méfier de ton amie. Il y a quelque chose... d'étrange chez elle.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers l'adolescente qui demeurait pétrifiée.

- Oui, méfie-toi..., commença le brun d'un ton très bas.

Sa main effleura accidentellement les doigts de Nadia. Des voitures en feu. Non, elle était dans le train ! Une foule paniquée. Le brun lui parlait ! Une arène empestant la sueur et le sang. La douleur des muscles meurtris. L'amertume d'une situation désespérée...

Cette fois-ci, le brun la dévisageait avec une franche inquiétude.

- Ça va petite ?

Non ça n'allait pas ! Nadia devait retrouver Michalina en vitesse. Elle se leva, pressée de fuir. Sa tête douloureuse tourna soudain. Un horrible vertige la saisit. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, mais elle ne reçut jamais la dureté du sol. On l'avait rattrapée.

Le ciel était voilé par des nuages menaçant. Au sol, seuls quelques braseros macabres de carcasses de voitures éclairaient les ruelles ravagées. La ville semblait déserte. Ce n'était qu'une apparence. Parmi les ombres qui dansaient sur les impacts de balles, une forme vaguement humanoïde sortit de sa cache putride. Elle avançait d'un pas lent, pesant. Sa chair tendue sur des os desséchés manquait se déchirer à chaque pas.

Nadia se dégagea vivement des bras du brun. Dans sa panique, à peine remarqua-t-elle que tous les regards se rivaient sur elle. Une seule idée l'obnubilait à présent : fuir. Fuir le plus loin possible. L'odeur infâme de la putréfaction l'étouffait au plus profond de sa gorge et il lui semblait qu'elle la poursuivrait à jamais.

Nadia fit volte face. Un regain d'espoir secoua son cœur. Michalina était de retour. L'adolescente se précipita vers son amie ou plus exactement, vers sa protectrice. La seule, du moins, à qui elle osait se rattacher dans ce monde nouveau où elle ne comprenait plus rien.

- Michalina ! Je veux partir de ce wagon. Il faut fuir, tout de suite !

À la limite de l'hystérie, sa voix montait dans les aiguës. Michalina conserva son calme glacial. Elle saisit le bras de l'adolescente et la secoua durement.

- Nadia ! Ressaisis-toi !

Des explosions. Il y avait des cris de panique et de douleurs. Le feu se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Elle sentait la chaleur pénétrait dans sa peau, s'immiscer jusque dans ses os, pour ronger ses vertébrés et les faire éclater dans la douleur.

Un vive lumière l'aveugla. Puis ce fut le noir.

Une horrible migraine torturait Nadia lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance. Elle demeurait de longues minutes immobiles, s'illusionnant dans la douce chaleur de la cape à la doublure soyeuse, qu'elle se trouvait en sécurité. Les grincements ponctuels du train la ramenèrent cruellement à la réalité, au moins autant que son bras qui s'ankylosait. Pourtant, elle voulait rester, quelques instants encore, dans cette enveloppe protectrice aux fragrances sucrées de violette.

La rumeur d'une conversation en anglais la tira finalement de son cocon.

Elle découvrit qu'on l'avait assise sur une place à côté de la fenêtre, au fond de la grande salle qui avait retrouvé son agitation de pleine journée. Face à elle, il n'y avait plus que les boiseries antiques du train sorcier et un jeune homme. Un beau brun. Encore. Cette fois-ci cependant, Nadia se jura de ne pas paniquer. Les dernières images qu'elle avait eu avant de perdre connaissance revinrent alors dans sa mémoire. Elle frissonna. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Elle n'avait pas la moindre explication.

Michalina devisait pour l'heure avec le beau brun, en anglais. L'impression dérangeante de voir deux fauve se tournaient autour pour mieux s'entre-déchirer par la suite assaillit Nadia. Son malaise s'accentua lorsque Michalina se tourna vers elle.

Michalina lui tendit du chocolat.

- Mange, ça te fera du bien.

Nadia s'en saisit, hésitante. Une fois de plus pourtant, elle fut stupéfaite par les vertus apaisantes que quelques carreaux de chocolat noir pouvaient avoir sur son système nerveux.

- Que s'est-il passé avec les deux américains ? demanda Michalina d'un ton préoccupé.

Nadia se mordilla les lèvres. Son regard s'égara sur le troisième beau brun qui lui servait de vis à vis depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, dit Michalina avec un certain mépris. Notre petit Lord ne comprend pas le russe.

Lord ? Nadia blêmit violemment. Oui, il correspondait en tout point : grand, mince et extrêmement séduisant. Ses yeux noirs étaient retourné à un ouvrage traitant de l'art de Ved'ma, ces sorcières russes qui entraient en contact avec les esprits. Un livre bien innocent donc, entre les doigts longs et délicats d'un sorcier qui ne l'était absolument pas.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de lui, siffla durement Michalina.

Son ton se radoucit devant l'air choquée de l'adolescente.

- Je veux dire... ce qui s'est passé est très préoccupant. Je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé ainsi, mais je m'inquiète pour toi.

Elle eut un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant.

- J'ai besoin que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé pour mieux comprendre et t'en protéger.

Malgré le désagréable gant de crin qui lui hérissait la nuque, Nadia lui rapporta ce qu'elle avait vu. Si elle ne faisait pas confiance à Michalina, elle ne parvenait pas non plus à s'en défier totalement. Michalina était la seule personne susceptible de l'aider. Plus encore, elle était son unique rempart contre ce nouveau monde qui l'effrayait tant.

Se retrouver dans un livre pour enfant était décidément bien effrayant. Surtout quand on avait pas la moindre idée de comment en sortir.

Michalina resta songeuse. Nadia se demanda si Michalina avait réellement existait dans le livre ou si ce n'était qu'une invention de son imagination pour l'aider à achever une sorte de quête. Si Michalina avait existé, était-elle censé rencontrer le futur plus grand mage noir de tous les temps dans ce train, ou bien Nadia avait-elle forcé cet événement. Si oui, quelles en seraient les conséquences ?

Nadia s'aperçut alors que son vis à vis, suspecté cette fois-ci de manière dramatiquement crédible d'être Lord Voldemort, la fixait à la sauvette, par dessus les bords épais de son livre. Or, il était legilimence. Un éclair de peur électrifia Nadia. Elle se força à penser à tout et surtout, à n'importe quoi.

Popeye et les petits lapins blancs. Les lapins, ça doit bien aimer les épinards, non ? Même ceux vomitif, qui ne sont guère plus qu'une bouillie verdâtre au goût immonde que l'on trouve dans les boîtes de conserve ? Popeye et les petits lapins blancs empoisonnés à la toxine botullique. Pas forcément à cause des épinards d'ailleurs, puisque cette toxine provient de la viande et non de verdures. Peut-être que les lapins blancs ont subi des injections de botox pour perdre leurs rides. Peut-être que ce sont des lapins de laboratoire. Oh, le pauvre petit, il a du rouge à lèvre sur les yeux. Ça le brûle. En combien de temps un lapin disparaît dans un bain d'acide à base d'acide nitrique et d'acide fluorhydrique ?

Le futur mage noir leva un sourcil circonspect. Il marmonna quelques paroles à l'intention de Michalina qui haussa les épaules, pensive. Elle lui répondit, toujours en anglais. Puis il retourna à son livre.

- Il pense que tu es un peu toquée, retransmit Michalina.

Un certain soulagement gagna Nadia. Sa stratégie avait fonctionné. Son soulagement fut de courte durée. Et si elle était vraiment perturbée ? Comment expliquer autrement toute cette aberration qu'elle vivait depuis de longues heures déjà, dans ce maudit train tout droit sortie d'un livre pour enfant, hanté par des visions de cauchemars ?

- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle la gorge serrée.

- Je pense que tout ceci est intriguant et ne doit pas être pris à la légère, murmura Michalina à voix très basse. Ne parle à personne d'autre que moi des visions que tu as eu, c'est bien clair. Même pour les sorciers, avoir de telles crises n'est pas normal.

L'adolescente opina timidement.

- Qu'as-tu vu quand tu l'as percuté ?

Elle désigna le Lord d'un discret mouvement de menton. Face à la perplexité de l'adolescente, elle précisa :

- C'est lui que tu as bousculé en faisant ton entrée fracassante dans notre wagon.

Pourquoi chercher Voldemort dans chaque beau brun, alors qu'il était la première personne qu'elle avait rencontrée ? Nadia frissonna. Elle resserra la cape sur ses épaules.

- Rien.

Michalina fronça des sourcils.

- Nadia...

- C'est la vérité, je ne me souviens de rien.

Michalina la fixa un temps avant d'acquiescer.

- Si tu vois quoique ce soit, préviens-moi. Et méfie-toi de notre Lord. Il est jeune mais il m'a l'air d'être un adepte de la magie noire. Et un fin légilimens. C'est une chance que ton cerveau un peu... perturbé empêche tout intrusion.

Oui, vraiment, une chance, songea Nadia avec dépit. Elle enfouit sa tête sous l'immense capuche de la cape. L'irrépressible envie de pleurer la saisit.


	3. L'aigle et le serpent

**Chapitre 3 : L'aigle et le serpent**

Deux hommes en robes mauves à galons roses entrèrent dans le wagon et braillèrent quelques mots, en Anglais, en Français, puis en Allemand. Et le Russe ? Songea Nadia avec un certain agacement -mais aussi un peu d'inquiétude.

- Ce n'est que le contrôle des titres de transport, la rassura Michalina.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle tendit ses billets au contrôleur. Celui-ci rendait tout juste ses billets à Jedusor après les avoir poinçonnés. Puis ce fut autour de Nadia qui ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'anxiété. Comme elle le craignit, le contrôleur fronça des sourcils. Il lui posa une question en allemand. Michalina -qui semblait décidément bien polyglote- lui traduisit :

- Il demande quel âge tu as, car il s'étonne de te voir avec un billet plein tarif. D'autant plus que tu ne sembles pas accompagnée... Ne t'inquiète pas...

D'un air très détendu, Michalina sortit un passeport de son sac et le donna au contrôleur. Celui-ci le parcourut très attentivement, avant d'adresser quelques mots à Michalina. Il semblait particulièrement sceptique. Mais la jeune fille ne perdit rien de son assurance et insista. Le contrôleur s'adressa alors directement à Nadia -qui ne comprit pas, naturellement.

Jedusor se décida alors à intervenir. Probablement était-ce en la faveur des deux filles, car le contrôleur bâtit en retraite. Plus loin, la vieille dame aux aiguilles à tricoter leur jeter un regard plein de suspicion. Et... une minute ! Pourquoi Jedusor était-il intervenu en leur faveur ? La question intriguait également Michalina et elle s'empressa de l'interroger à ce sujet.

- Il dit que le remue-ménage des contrôleurs l'agaçait et qu'il était curieux de voir quels ennuis on allait s'attirer.

Il n'attendait donc rien en échange ?

- Il peut toujours attendre, grommela Michalina avec une certaine suffisance. Je vais juste le remercier avec le sourire, c'est déjà bien assez.

Après quelques paroles de Michalina en anglais, Jedusor la foudroya du regard et repartit dans sa lecture sur les ve'dma russes. Le livre n'en n'avait plus que pour quelques heures à vivre. Voyager en compagnie de Voldemort -Nadia avait fini par obtenir la confirmation de son identité- se révéla finalement plus paisible qu'elle ne l'avait redouté. Le mage noir en herbe se contenter de lire ou de somnoler la majorité du temps. Parfois il mangeait. Plus rarement, il échangeait quelques mots avec Michalina.

Aussi étrange que cela put paraître, il semblait se méfier de Michalina. Le regard insistant de cette dernière sur son immonde bague à la grosse pierre noire -ou plus exactement, à son Horcruxe- y était probablement pour quelques choses. Depuis lors, il était moins enclin à engager la conversation avec la jeune fille. Quant à Nadia, il l'ignorait totalement et elle s'en arrangeait bien.

La nuit tombait à nouveau sur le train qui approchait désormais de Munich, traversant pour l'heure une épaisse forêt de résineux. Nadia s'étonna de contempler les traits parfaits de Jedusor, la finesse de sa bouche, de ses doigts. Un frisson la parcourut. Il n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec de la peur.

Jedusor surprit son examen. Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres délicates. Le rouge monta au joue de l'adolescente. Soudain très embarrassée, elle rêva de disparaître dans un trou de souris.

Jedusor échangea un commentaire avec Michalina qui lui répondit avec le sourire. Malgré le léger rouge qui lui monta au joue (bien moins intense cependant, que celui de Nadia), Jedusor garda sa contenance et répondit sur un ton parfaitement décontracté à Michalina. De deux fauves prêts à entredéchirés, ils étaient passés à deux jeunes gens prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre dans un but plus... pacifiste. Vexée plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, Nadia se réfugia dans un silence boudeur et décida de contempler... eh bien le noir de la nuit qui défilait derrière la vitre.

- Tu ne dois pas te fier à son joli minois, prévint Michalina après une pause diplomatique. Je pense ne pas me tromper en te disant que notre Lord est une beauté venimeuse.

Disant cela, Michalina dévisageait Jedusor d'un air rapace guère décent pour l'époque, tel un aigle ou bien un vautour qui tournait autour de sa proie, avec son nez aquilin et son regard acéré. La noirceur de ses cheveux renforcés la dureté de son visage pointu et la minceur de son corps ne rendait que ses bras plus grands, le tout animé par une gestuelle très fluide, très souple. Michalina était une sorcière redoutable et elle le savait. Elle irradiait d'une confiance en qui frôlait l'arrogance. Et c'était avec cette arrogance, qu'elle dévorait des yeux le joli minois de Jedusor.

L'apprenti mage noir releva la tête et foudroya Michalina du regard avec la puissance d'un basilic. Venant de l'héritier de Serpentard, cela pouvait être assez effrayant. Michalina ne s'en troubla pas pour autant. Elle se renfonça dans son siège sans baisser les yeux. En vérité, Michalina s'amusait plus qu'autre chose du trouble qu'elle créait chez Jedusor.

- Je crois que notre petit Lord est bien prude, se moqua-t-elle à l'intention de Nadia.

Mal à l'aise entre ses deux fauves, Nadia prétexta un besoin pressant de se rendre aux toilettes pour échapper au tandem infernal. Enfermée dans la petite pièce (qui venait -miracle- tout juste d'être lavée), elle respira profondément, à la recherche de calme ou de courage. Ses mains se serrèrent sur le lavabo en tremblant. Elle voyageait avec Jedusor et une jeune fille semblant mettre un malin plaisir à le provoquer. Nadia pouvait-elle cependant prendre le risque de s'éloigner de Michalina ? Non, elle ne le pouvait pas.

Un sanglot angoissé la secoua. Que tout cela cesse ! Elle voulait tellement se réveiller, sortir de cet horrible cauchemar où cette nouvelle réalité elle-même semblait bien fluctuante. Pourquoi ne revenait-elle pas à son époque ?

Une terrible supposition l'assaillit alors. Et si son esprit perturbé avait tout inventé ? Inventé quoi ? Ce qu'elle vivait à présent, ou bien ce qu'elle croyait avoir vécu avant, mais dont elle ne conservait aucun souvenir ? Rien ne pouvait être pire que ce terrible doute de ne plus savoir ce qui était réel ou imaginaire.

Sous la détresse de l'adolescente, sa magie se mit à crépiter. Elle était donc sorcière, ou du moins, imaginait l'être. Nadia retint son souffle. Ses mains se resserrèrent plus encore sur le lavabo. Des fissures naquirent de sous ses doigts, se prolongèrent sur l'émail pour y former une toile arachnéenne. Le lavabo explosa. Ses nerfs lâchèrent. Nadia poussa un cri de terreur pure. Elle chercha à sortir des toilettes. Dans sa panique, elle ne parvenait même plus à activer le loquet. Tout au plus se meurtrissait-elle les doigts sur le petit dispositif métallique. Impossible de sortir.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Nadia se recula vivement. Son dos heurta le mur. Une douleur électrique remonta le long de son échine. À peine avait-elle conscience de Michalina qui se tenait dans l'embrasure et la fixait d'un air inquiet.

_Un sorcier à la large carrure se tenait au milieu des passagers terrifiés. Encore bel homme malgré les années qui commençaient à friper son visage, il n'en demeurait pas moins menaçant. Il parlait d'une voix furieuse, dans un allemand haché par la colère. Sa baguette pointait sur un enfant aux yeux agrandis par la peur. Il y eut le silence. Puis une lumière verte._

Nadia s'aperçut qu'on la faisait marcher. On la conduisait à travers l'allée centrale du wagon. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle réalisa que son guide n'était autre que Jedusor. Elle se figea sur place, les jambes flageolantes. Jedusor se retourna et lui jeta une phrase d'un air irrité. Nadia regarda affolée autour d'elle à la recherche de Michalina.

Elle la trouva devant les toilettes, en vive conversation avec un contrôleur.

Jedusor la tira sans ménagement jusqu'à leur place et la força à s'asseoir. Nadia se recroquevilla sous le regard de mise en garde que lui jeta Jedusor. Fébrile, elle se saisit de la cape de Doréa et s'en enveloppa, comme si cette faible épaisseur de soie et de feutre pouvait la protéger de... de tout, à bien y réfléchir. Jedusor s'assit à son tour. Il reprit sa lecture. De temps à autre cependant, il jetait des regards sans équivoque à Nadia : elle avait intérêt à se tenir tranquille.

Michalina revint enfin. Elle se laissa tomber sur le siège en soupirant. Elle échangea quelques mots en anglais avec Jedusor qui renifla avec mépris avant de claquer une remarque acerbe. Michalina haussa des épaules. Elle se tourna vers Nadia, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

- C'est bon, j'ai tout arrangé avec le contrôleur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il était en colère. Un simple _reparo _et tout était remis en ordre. En revanche, notre irascible Lord est agacé par tes sautes d'humeur.

Elle balaya l'air d'un geste négligent de la main.

- Peu importe. S'il n'est pas content, il n'a qu'à changer de place.

Jedusor, céder du terrain ? Nadia n'y croyait pas une seconde. Hélas.

- Que sait-il passé ? poursuivit Michalina à voix très basse.

Dans un murmure, Nadia lui rapporta ce qu'elle avait vu. Si Michalina se méfiait des oreilles indiscrètes, il était préférable de ne pas ébruiter sa vision.

Les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, Michalina demeurait pensive. Son nez aquilin hochait de temps à autre, pour approuver ou réprouver une hypothèse connue d'elle seule. Nadia l'observait. Son cœur battait la chamade. C'était à peine si elle osait respirer. De toute les fibres de son corps, elle espérait que Michalina trouverait une réponse. Juste une toute petite réponse.

Les longs bras de Michalina se détendirent. Ses doigts crochus triturèrent nerveusement un pli de sa robe. Soudain, elle sembla prendre une décision et se leva. Elle adressa quelques mots à Jedusor qui lui répondit avec humeur. Aux regards qu'ils échangeaient, Nadia comprit qu'elle était le sujet de leurs désaccords.

Michalina claqua un dernier mot. Jedusor la foudroya en silence mais n'ajouta rien. Se recomposant un visage aimable, Michalina se tourna vers Nadia.

- Je dois vérifier une chose ou deux. Pendant ce temps, notre Lord veillera sur toi.

- Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, protesta Nadia l'estomac douloureux.

Se savoir à la merci de Lord Voldemort n'était pas pour la rassurer.

- En effet, on ne peut pas. Mais il est préférable que tu restes sous sa garde plutôt que tu sois seule. Fais-moi confiance, c'est bien plus prudent.

Michalina ne laissa pas le temps à Nadia de protester d'avantage. Elle tournait déjà des talons.

Nadia croisa le regard peu avenant que lui adressa Jedusor. Jouer les gardes d'enfant n'était vraiment pas pour le satisfaire. D'un geste, il lui signifia qu'elle avait tout intérêt à dormir. Ou du moins, à se tenir tranquille. Terrifiée, Nadia tenta de se plier à ses exigences. La capuche rabattue sur son visage, elle commença une attente éprouvante.

* * *

Vi, je sais, c'est court. Mais c'est l'unité d'action qui le veut.

Bref, le chapitre suivant s'intitulera "Prise d'otages" et hem... il y aura un peu d'action XD


	4. Prise d'otages

Comme on est jeudi, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de poster un nouveau chapitre ^^

Spécial dédicace à mes fidèles revieweurs **Alexfr36** et **Loufynette.**

****Un Schattenalter est un sorcier suivant/allié de Grindelwald.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Prise d'otages**

La lueur syncopée des éclairs illuminaient sporadiquement les arbres tourmentés par le vent. Le grondement presque continue du tonnerre en venait presque à masquer les grincements et roulements toujours régulier du train. Des grêlons martelèrent bientôt le toit métallique et les vitres dans un boucan assourdissant. L'orage s'était abattu avec une soudaineté et une violence surnaturelle.

Le plus grand silence régnait au sein des voyageurs.

Jedusor semblait nerveux même si, bien sûr, il tentait de ne rien laisser transparaître. Cependant, à sa manière inquiète de jeter fréquemment de regard vers le dehors, on devinait que la même hypothèse le préoccupait. Cet orage n'était pas naturel.

Un bruit strident. Une décélération brusque. Plus d'un voyageur ou bagage à l'équilibre précaire basculèrent alors que le train venait de stopper brutalement. Parmi ceux-ci, Nadia qui venait juste de se lever avec la ferme intention de retrouver Michalina. Trop surprise, elle ne parvint pas à rétablir l'équilibre, tomba sur Jedusor et lui enfonça méchamment le coude dans les côtés. Le mage noir en herbe lui jeta un tel regard assassin que Nadia bondit immédiatement pour s'en éloigner le plus possible.

Vif comme un serpent, il attrapa son poignet et l'empêcha de fuir. Nadia s'immobilisa, tétanisée par la peur. Tous ses sens criaient au danger. Un souffle invisible éteignit les chandelles. Elles retombèrent mollement au sol ou sur les passagers, les éclaboussant de gouttes de cires fondues. Jedusor attira brusquement Nadia contre lui.

Nadia chercha d'abord à se débattre avec l'énergie du désespoirs, mais Jedusor était bien plus fort qu'elle. Il eut tôt fait de l'emprisonner dans l'étau de ses bras et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Un immense froid l'envahit, en dépit de la chaleur émanant de l'étroit contact entre le torse de Jedusor et son dos. Nadia se pétrifia. L'atmosphère devenait véritablement glaciale au point que les éclairs -plus espacés- révélaient le scintillement de l'eau qui avait gelée sur les vitres.

Nadia sursauta. Elle venait d'entendre des détonations. Des armes à feu. Jedusor resserra nerveusement son étreinte.

La lueur blafarde d'un nouvel éclair trahit la présence de deux créatures spectrales qui pénétraient dans le compartiment. Un courant de panique circula parmi les voyageurs. Jedusor raffermit sa prise au point que Nadia en avait les côtes douloureuses. Lorsque l'une des créatures, vêtues des haillons d'une cape vaporeuse s'approcha d'elle, elle comprit enfin. Des Detraqueurs.

Le souffle chaud et hiératique de Jedusor sur sa nuque ne parvenait à chasser le froid intense qui la saisissait jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Toute joie avait disparu pour ne plus laissait qu'un malheur qui semblait éternel. Jedusor se crispa. Le Détraqueur se rapprocha encore au point que Nadia crut percevoir les traits décharnés de son visage.

Puis il se détourna pour jeter son dévolu sur d'autres passagers.

Jedusor se détendit légèrement, sans pour autant relâcher Nadia. Tous deux demeurèrent immobiles alors que les Détraqueurs flottaient de passagers en passagers. Ils semblaient chercher quelques choses ou quelqu'un de précis.

- _Spero Patronum !_

Une gigantesque araignée sortit de la baguette d'une vielle femme. Nadia reconnut sous la lumière argentée du patronus, la tricoteuse des immondes chaussettes. Aussitôt les Détraqueurs chassés hors du compartiment, une petit boule d'un jaune étincelant voleta au dessus de leur tête, immédiatement suivie de plusieurs silhouettes enveloppées de capes sombres -des sorciers cette fois-ci. Nadia en compta cinq. Tous avaient la baguette sortie_. _Jedusor s'était de nouveau tendu. Quant à Nadia, c'était à peine si elle osait respirer. Et où se trouvait Michalina ?

L'un des Schattenaltern abaissa son capuchon, révélant un visage austère, aux traits coupés au couteau et au teint olivâtre. Ses cheveux poivré commençaient à fuir un front mangé par des rides naissantes.

Le Schattentalter posa une question en allemand, teinté d'un puissant accent espagnol. Ceux qui comprenaient la langue de Goethe traduisirent aux autres. La rumeur se propagea jusqu'à Nadia et Jedusor. Le mot « patronus » revenait à chaque fois.

Puis on baissa les yeux au sol, dans l'espoir de ne pas attirer l'attention sur soi_._ Comme personne ne répondait, le Schattenalter leva sa baguette d'un air menaçant. Son regard s'attarda sur un marmot à peine en âge de marcher.

- _Endo..._

- C'est elle ! s'exclama la mère en désignant la tricoteuse.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'un maléfice de mort atteignît la vieille sorcière en pleine poitrine. Nadia sursauta sous le choc. Sans accorder plus d'attention au cadavre de sa victime, le Schattenalter s'adressa aux voyageurs en allemand et en espagnol, puis ses compagnons traduisirent en anglais, en français et dans un russe très approximatif. Nadia comprit cependant que les Schattenaltern recherchaient deux américains et qu'ils repartiraient sans leur faire du mal s'ils se tenaient tranquilles. Pour plus de sécurité, ils choisiraient parmi les voyageurs quelques otages.

La main de Jedusor se crispa sur le bras de Nadia. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée à mesure que les serviteurs de Grindelwald s'avançaient dans les rangs. Le Schattenalter s'arrêta au troisième rang et dévisagea une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année à la belle crinière flamboyante. Sa mère tenta de la retenir, crachant quelques mots aux Schattenaltern_. _Le sinistre espagnol leva sa baguette d'un air menaçant. La mère se tut aussitôt.

Les serviteurs de Grindelwald reprirent leur progression. Nadia fixa obstinément la moquette fatiguée qui couvrait le sol. Le sang pulsait à ses tempes. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort à mesure que les pas se rapprochaient. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration pour épargner ses nerfs tendus. L'ironie du sort voulait que la promiscuité avec Jedusor la rassurât. Un peu.

Les Schattenaltern arrivèrent à leur niveau. Ils marquèrent une pause. Nadia retint sa respiration. Elle était sous la protection du futur plus grand mage noir de tous les temps... rien ne pourrait lui arrivait, n'est-ce pas ? On la tira sans ménagement hors de l'étreinte de Jedusor.

Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa. Nadia était trop terrifiée pour résister. Alors qu'elle gardait le regard figé sur le sol, on lui posa une question qu'elle ne comprit pas, en anglais d'abord, puis en allemand, en français, en espagnol et enfin :

-Ta baguette ?

- J'en ai pas, murmura Nadia.

On lui saisit le menton pour la forcer à regarder son interlocuteur. Dans l'ombre de la capuche, elle devina peau grêlée par dessus laquelle pendaient des cheveux filasses.

- Cracmole ?

- Non !

Le Schattenalter ne répliqua pas. Il se contenta de la détailler en silence d'une manière qui la mit profondément mal à l'aise, comme s'il cherchait à l'évaluer tout entière d'un simple regard. Il la relâcha pour la confier à un autre Schattenalter, un jeune homme guère plus âgé que Jedusor.

Le Schattenalter au visage grêlé s'adressa également en russe à Jedusor qui lui répondit en anglais. Le sinistre Espagnol prit le relais. Le ton monta. Les baguettes sortirent. Jedusor fut désarmé par l'espagnol avec une rapidité alarmante.

Jedusor n'eut donc d'autre choix que de rejoindre les otages.

On les conduisit dans un wagon de première classe réquisitionné par les Schattenaltern. De belles boiseries en acajou décoraient les murs et la moquette aux motifs psychédéliques n'avait rien de l'aspect fatigué de celle se délabrant en troisième classe. Les robes anthracites de leurs ravisseurs aux minces liserés d'argent s'accordaient étrangement dans cet environnement luxueux. Les Schattenaltern étaient présents en nombre. Ils s'agitaient avec la frénésie d'une ruche sans accorder le moindre regard aux jeunes gens pris en otage. Terrifiée, Nadia restait aux côtés de Jedusor. Lui-même, et il le cachait bien derrière son maintien arrogant, accusait d'une certaine nervosité.

Deux hommes attirèrent l'attention du mage noir en herbe. Tout deux d'une carrure imposante, ils discutaient à voix basse. Si Nadia ne distinguait que les boucles blondes du premier, le visage du second, même à cette distance, lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle n'était pas la seule. Le nom de Grindelwald fit frémir les rangs des otages.

Nadia jeta un regard inquiet à Jedusor alors qu'on les poussait dans un compartiment où des otages s'entassaient déjà à même le sol. Les banquettes molletonnées n'étaient pas suffisantes pour tous les accueillir. Les otages -tous jeunes- hésitaient entre la résignation, la désolation, le désespoirs et pour certains, la terreur. Jedusor, lui, conservait un masque indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il s'assit en tailleur et signifia à Nadia de prendre place à côté de lui. Alors il s'abîma dans des réflexions connues de lui seul.

Μµµ

En dépit de la peur presque palpable qui planait dans le compartiment où on les avait parqués, une partie des otages somnolaient. Nadia avait perdu la notion du temps. En réalité, toutes ces heures passées dans le train se brouillaient dans son esprit pour former un chaos effroyable. Les genoux recroquevillait contre sa poitrine, elle tentait désespérément de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit et de réorganisait ses souvenirs. Inlassablement, elle se répétait qu'elle venait d'un futur lointain où tout ce qu'elle connaissait de ce monde magique n'était qu'issu d'un livre pour enfant. C'était là, l'unique certitude qui lui restait.

Jedusor, lui, demeurait de marbre. Depuis un moment déjà, il semblait s'être détendu. Peut-être que son esprit retord avait trouvé une solution à l'épineux problème que lui posait cette prise d'otage.

Le bruissement de fond produit pas les Schattenaltern dans le couloir gagna soudain en intensité. Un homme à la voix profonde s'exclamait en allemand. A sa manière d'accentuer les mots, on le devinait en colère. Un frisson courut le long des otages. Nadia jeta un regard inquiet à Jedusor qui n'affichait rien d'autre que de la réflexion.

La porte coulissa brutalement. Grindelwald se tenait dans l'embrasure. Il était furieux.

Un Schattenalter accompagné Grindelwald : Nadia reconnut l'homme au visage grêlé. Sur un ordre de son maître, le serviteur s'avança parmi les otages. Plus personne n'osait respirer. Le Schattenalter attrapa l'adolescente par le col de sa robe. Soudain gagnée par la panique, Nadia s'agrippa au seul repère qu'elle possédait : Jedusor.

Contre toute attente, Jedusor intervint. Il s'adressa directement à Grindelwald. Celui-ci le considéra de haut avant de lui cracher un réponse méprisante qui eut l'effet d'un camouflet sur le mage noir en herbe. Le Schattenalter tira brusquement et Nadia lâcha un Jedusor qui serrait les dents.

Nadia se laissa conduire jusque dans un compartiment vide où le Schattenalter -qui semblait se nommer Strumsenn- l'abandonna avec pour seul compagnie, Grindelwald. Rendue fébrile par la peur, Nadia fixait obstinément le sol dans la crainte de croiser le regard du terrible mage noir. Celui-ci se planta devant elle, bien campé sur ses solides jambes. Nadia dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se laisser écraser par l'imposante carrure.

- Regarde-moi ! ordonna Grindelwald d'un ton sec.

Il parlait parfaitement le russe. Comme Nadia tardait à réagir, il lui saisit le menton et la força à croiser son regard. Ses yeux d'un bleu très pur lui donnèrent l'impression d'être passée aux rayons X. Il la relâcha.

- Ton ami a raison, ton esprit est perturbé.

Il marqua une pause durant laquelle il examina attentivement sa prisonnière.

- Assis-toi.

Son ton s'était adouci. Nadia s'exécuta, la gorge serrée. Grindelwald se tourna vers la fenêtre qu'il scruta comme si les profondes ténèbres qu'avait laissé l'orage pouvaient lui apporter des réponses.

- Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici ?

Elle hocha négativement de la tête.

- Les deux américains ne sont pas les seuls voyageurs qui ont disparu, reprit Grindelwald d'une voix invitait à la confiance. On m'a rapporté que tu voyageais avec une jeune fille. Or, vois-tu, j'ignore tout de ton amie, si ce n'est qu'elle est introuvable. Ce n'est pas très prudent pour elle... si jamais, elle rencontre les américains...

- Je ne sais pas où elle est, murmura Nadia. Je ne sais rien d'elle. Je l'ai juste rencontrée dans le train.

À quoi bon chercher à résister à interrogatoire alors qu'on avait rien à cacher parce que, précisément, on ne savait rien ? Nadia n'était ni assez forte, ni assez courageuse pour oser s'opposer à un mage noir de l'ampleur de Grindelwald. Elle n'en avait pas non plus la volonté.

- Tu voyageais seule ?

- Oui.

Nadia l'entendit se retourner. Elle comprit avec horreur qu'elle venait d'attirer son attention, non plus en tant que compagne d'infortune d'une jeune fille dont elle ignorait tout, mais en tant qu'adolescente esseulée traversant une Europe ravagée par la guerre.

- Comment t'es-tu retrouvée avec ton amie ?

- Elle est venue vers moi.

Grindelwald était juste en face d'elle.

- Regarde-moi.

Même si l'ordre avait été donné d'une voix douce, Grindelwald n'admettrait pas de désobéissance. Nadia se sentit fondre sous son regard azuréen. Il n'affichait pourtant aucun air cruel, sur son visage encore séduisant malgré les rides qui commençait à s'y incrustait. Il n'aurait pas été un des plus terribles mages noirs de tous les temps, peut-être que Nadia aurait cédé à la tentation de lui faire confiance -et peut-être était-ce le but.

- Pourquoi voyageais-tu seule ?

Nadia hésita. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Comme elle tardait à répondre, elle craignit que Grindelwald ne perdît patience et n'utilisât des moyens plus douloureux pour lui soutirer des réponses. Il n'en fit rien.

- Nadia, une adolescente de ton âge n'entreprend pas un périlleux voyage sans raison et plus encore, les adultes qui l'ont à sa charge n'ont pas à la laisser partir, se désola-t-il. Il faut que tu me répondes. Peut-être que...

- J'en sais rien, lâcha Nadia. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là, ni même d'où je viens. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je suis dans ce train.

Elle frissonna sous l'œil pénétrant de Grindelwald qui la dévisageait en silence. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait redouté cependant, il ne remit pas sa parole en question. Il se détourna et pour à nouveau guetter les ténèbres qui enveloppait le train.

Après de longues minutes à tortiller nerveusement ses doigts autour du coton sombre sa jupe, Nadia se risqua à observer le mage noir plus attentivement. Bien plus raffiné que sa carrure de géant ne l'aurait laissé penser au premier abord, il portait des robes élégantes aux couleurs chatoyantes qu'un dandy n'aurait pas reniées. Il était donc bien éloigné de l'image austère d'un mage noir en robe tout aussi noire -ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être tout autant cruel. Il se tourna vers Nadia. Effrayée, elle baissa immédiatement les yeux.

Grindelwald passa devant elle d'un pas vif sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Il fit coulisser la porte du compartiment, lança une ordre -en allemand- à Strumsenn. Il referma la porte. De nouveau, son attention se concentra sur Nadia.

- J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'à plusieurs reprises, tu avais subi des crises.

Le cœur de Nadia rata un battement. Les mises en garde de Michalina résonnèrent dans son esprit.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Nadia un peu trop rapidement.

- Regarde-moi.

L'estomac douloureux, Nadia releva la tête. Si Grindelwald était en colère, il le cachait bien derrière ses airs paternalistes. L'adolescente se répéta que seul Voldemort l'avait surpassé pour résister à la tentation de lui faire confiance.

- Oui, tu sais ce qui s'est passé. En partie du moins. Il serait plus prudent pour toi de m'en parler. Je peux t'aider à comprendre ce qui t'arrive, mais pour cela il faut que tu coopères.

Grindelwald soupira.

- Nous aurons tout le temps d'en discuter, une fois que cette affaire sera terminée.

Il tendit une main soignée vers l'adolescente. L'arrivée de Strumsenn l'interrompit dans son geste. Un autre sorcier accompagnait le Schattenalter : Jedusor.

* * *

A priori, le chapitre suivant devrait s'intituler "une diversion sanglante". Sur ce... review ? J'ai besoin de ma drogue XD

Bref, à jeudi prochain !


	5. Une diversion sanglante

On est jeudi, donc voilà la suite ^^

**Résumé** : Le train s'est fait attaqué par Grindelwald. Michalina a disparu. Jedusor et Nadia sont sélectionnés pour être otages. Grindelwald interroge d'abord Nadia puis fait venir Jedusor.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Une diversion sanglante**

Jedusor se tenait dans l'entrée, droit et digne comme l'héritier de Serpentard qu'il était. Nadia nota l'absence de l'immonde bague des Gaunt à sa main. Il avait donc pris la précaution de la cacher aux yeux de l'actuel plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

D'un geste et d'une parole en anglais, Grindelwald invita Jedusor à s'asseoir sur la banquette à côté de Nadia. Seul son pas un peu raide trahissait la nervosité du jeune homme lorsqu'il s'exécuta. Grindelwald marqua alors une pause, prenant le temps détailler son prisonnier, comme s'il cherchait, en l'enveloppant d'un regard intense, à percer le moindre de ses secrets. Ou du moins, à le jauger.

Jedusor supporta cet examen d'une précision presque chirurgicale en silence. Pas un instant, il ne cilla.

Grindelwald se mit soudain à parler. Nadia sursauta en entendant sa voix grave. Jedusor lui répondit et Grindelwald parla à nouveau. La conversation ayant lieu en anglais, Nadia n'eut que les gestes et les expressions du visage pour espérer deviner ce qui se disait. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les tensions premières entre le futur mage noir et l'actuel se dissipèrent rapidement. Grindelwald s'autorisa même un sourire alors que Jedusor retrouvait cette assurance qui frôlait dangereusement l'arrogance. A aucun moment, Jedusor n'avait semblé vouloir s'opposer ni même contredire Grindelwald. Était-ce étonnant ?

Bientôt, la conversation s'entrecoupa de regards jetés à Nadia. Savoir que les deux sorciers les plus sanguinaires de ce siècle parlaient d'elle n'était vraiment pas pour la rassurer.

Grindelwald détacha son attention de mage noir en herbe pour s'approcher de Nadia.

- Jedusor m'a fourni quelques informations à ton sujet qui pourrait m'aider à mieux comprendre ta situation. Selon lui, tu aurais dis quelque chose à cette Michalina qui l'aurait motivée à disparaître. Quoi ?

Son souffla s'accéléra. Jusqu'où pouvait-elle prendre le risque de mentir à Grindelwald ?

- Je... je ne sais pas. Rien de particulier.

- Regarde-moi !

Nadia déglutit avec difficulté mais s'exécuta.

- Ne cherche pas à la protéger, dit Grindelwald d'un ton dur. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Sais-tu pourquoi je la recherche ? Quatre des hommes ont été retrouvés morts.

- Les américains...

- Descendus à Dresde, coupa Grindelwald. J'avoue que toute cette opération aurait pu se révéler presque inutile. Mais je vous ai trouvé, toi et Jedusor. Et puis il y cette Michalina. Par sa faute, j'ai été forcé d'exécuter un passager pour l'obliger à se rendre. Veux-tu encore la protéger ? C'est une meurtrière qui t'a abandonnée.

Mentait-il ? Frémissante, Nadia baissa de nouveau les yeux. Était-ce vrai ? Un gouffre s'ouvrit sous ses pieds.

- Regarde-moi !

Cette injonction, toujours. Une inquiétante lueur de colère brûlait dans le regard du mage noir. Ses vêtements élégants paraissaient en cet instant, terriblement incongrus.

- Il est clair pour moi, poursuivit Grindelwald, que tu détiens un don particulier. C'est ce don qui a attiré l'attention de Michalina et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle a cherché à te protéger. Elle tentera certainement de venir te chercher, sinon, elle aurait déjà fui. Quel est ce don ? Je crois que je commence à avoir ma petite idée. Une idée très précise, même. Peu d'hommes peuvent se vanter d'être aussi habiles que moi pour deviner les ressorts que cachent une situation complexe.

Il soupira, se faisant pensif.

- Oui, peu d'hommes, murmura-t-il.

Il se ressaisit vite. Nadia occupait toujours son attention. Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle et qu'il tendit sa main. Terrifiée, Nadia n'esquissa plus le moindre geste.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal, précisa Grindelwald d'un ton qui s'était radouci. J'ai seulement besoin de vérifier...

Nadia garda le silence. Sa poitrine devenait douloureuse d'avoir un cœur qui battait si fort. Grindelwald écarta délicatement le col de son chandail. Quelques boutons de son chemisier se défirent par magie. Les doigts du mage noir effleurèrent sa clavicule gauche et descendirent légèrement.

Grindelwald relâcha les tissus. Songeur, il se tourna vers la fenêtre et surprit le regard de Jedusor qui s'était rivé sur Nadia. Grindelwald lança une remarque acerbe qui produisit un léger rosissement des joues pourtant bien pâles de l'apprenti mage noir. Jedusor retrouva rapidement sa contenance cependant et répondit d'un ton décontracté. Il n'aurait pas dû.

Grindelwald eut un sourire féroce qui allait de paire avec un regard rapace. Il souffla une phrase d'une voix mielleuse. Jedusor vira à l'écarlate. Grindelwald s'approcha du mage noir en herbe qui venait de perdre toute assurance. Grindelwald parla encore. Jedusor cilla avant de chercher vivement à s'esquiver. Grindelwald le laissa se lever, puis s'avança. Jedusor recula. Il fut coincé dans un angle du luxueux compartiment. Tel un cobra pris au piège, Jedusor fusa sur Grindelwald. Moins vif mais plus fort avec son imposante carrure, le mage noir eut tôt fait de le jeter à terre.

- _Endoloris !_

Nadia se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre les cris de douleur et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le jeune homme, encore un adolescent, se tordre au sol sous le maléfice de torture. La scène sembla s'étendre sur une éternité. Puis il y eut le silence.

Jedusor gisait au sol, à bout de souffle et au bord de l'inconscience. Grindelwald s'accroupit. Il écarta quelques mèches collés par la sueur sur le front de sa victime tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Jedusor frissonna.

Un Schattenalter entra brusquement. C'était l'Espagnol sinistre. Il jeta un regard critique à Nadia puis à Jedusor avant d'adresser des mots secs à Grindelwald. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un ton tout aussi sec. L'Espagnol parut un instant hésiter avant de hausser ses épaules noueuses. Il ne craignait pas Grindelwald mais le considérait plus comme son égal. Probablement passant à un autre sujet, l'Espagnol dit quelque chose qui provoqua un horrible juron de la part de Grindelwald.

Dédaignant soudain son prisonnier, Grindelwald se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le couloir avant de marquer un pause. Il retourna à la hauteur de Nadia pour lui dire, d'un ton rassurant :

- Je ne fais du mal qu'aux personnes qui sont mauvaises. Jedusor est un meurtrier, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Toi, tu es fragile et innocente... Je te protégerai, pour le plus grand bien.

Et il partit. La porte fut verrouillée, ne laissant plus dans le compartiment, qu'une adolescente apeurée et un mage noir en herbe, désarmé, blessé dans son ego, meurtri dans son corps. Et terrifié dans son âme morcelée.

Μµµ

Grindelwald frémissait de colère devant le spectacle sanglant qui s'offrait à lui. Qui que fût Michalina, il était certain de deux choses : il s'agissait d'une redoutable sorcière et elle ne reculait devant rien. Une potentielle mage noire donc. Si elle survivait suffisamment longtemps du moins, car provoquer Grindelwald nuisait gravement à la santé. À moins de s'appeler Dumbledore.

Seulement Dumbledore n'aurait jamais attaqué les cinq Shattenaltern que Grindelwald avait laissé dans la locomotive, pour ensuite les égorger et tracer l'emblème des Reliques de la Mort avec leur sang. Le liquide poisseux s'assombrissait sur le métal noir. Il coagulait par endroit pour former d'immondes grumeaux alors que la pluie lessivait peu à peu le message inscrit en dessous en lettres sanglantes.

« Je sais pour les Reliques. Je sais où elles sont et je sais que vous n'en n'avez qu'une. »

Qui était donc Michalina ? Grindelwald avait l'étrange sensation de l'avoir déjà vue sans parvenir à extraire le souvenir exact de flot de sa mémoire. Que voulait-elle ? Et pourquoi prendre la peine d'inscrire ici son message, hormis une démonstration de force ?

Soudain il comprit et jura comme les allemands savent si bien le faire. Il se retourna vivement.

- C'est une diversion !

µµµ

L'aube se sortait timidement au dehors, encore humide de la violence de la nuit. Le vent tordait les arbres et giflait les vitres d'une fine bruine qui flirtait dangereusement avec de la neige fondue.

Nadia, toujours recroquevillée sur la banquette, attendait que tout cet épisode désagréable fut fini. Elle était épuisée au point d'en oublier la peur.

Jedusor se leva finalement avec difficulté. Le moindre geste semblait lui coûter un terrible effort de volonté. Machinalement, Nadia lui tendit une main pour l'aider. Elle la retira bien vite, lorsqu'il la foudroya d'un regard de basilic.

Jedusor parcourut la pièce avec une certaine fébrilité. Il étudia attentivement la serrure de la porte avant de reporter son attention sur la fenêtre. Ses doigts fins parcoururent la surface lisse sans trouver la moindre faille. Il s'arrêta, paume plaquée contre la faille. La magie s'agita faiblement autour de lui.

Il se saisit brusquement la tête et se laissa tomber sur la banquette en poussant un sifflement rageur. Pendant de longues secondes, il resta ainsi apathique. Puis il daigna s'intéresser à Nadia. Jedusor lui désigna la vitre et mima une explosion. Il voulait qu'elle la détruisît, tout comme elle avait détruit le lavabo. Mais elle, le voulait-elle ?

Nadia craignait Jedusor qui ne s'était pas, par ailleurs, montré particulièrement chaleureux avec elle. Alors pourquoi l'aider ? Et surtout, que ferait-elle si ils fuyaient ? Seule avec Jedusor, elle n'avait aucune chance de survie. Et Grindelwald lui avait promis... Rassemblant tout son maigre courage, Nadia hocha négativement de la tête.

Les yeux noirs de Jedusor se réduisirent à deux fentes. D'un air menaçant, il parcourut les quelques pas qui la séparaient de Nadia. L'adolescente se ratatina sur elle-même. Jedusor s'assit à côté d'elle, passa son bras par dessus ses épaules pour la rapprocher, pour la dominer aussi, et lui murmura quelques paroles à l'oreille. Son souffle chaud lui caressait dangereusement la joue. Si Nadia n'en comprit pas le moindre mot, elle saisit qu'il s'agissait de menaces. De nouveau, elle hocha négativement de la tête puis elle indiqua sa gorge et la porte. S'il continuait, elle criait ce qui alerterait les Schattenaltern. Jedusor la relâcha.

Rageur, il retourna à la fenêtre qu'il tenta de briser. Les mauvais traitements de Grindelwald l'avait durement éprouvé et cela faisait bien des années qu'il ne pratiquait plus la magie sans baguette. Il n'obtint donc pour seul résultat que quelques micro-fissures. Livide, en sueur, il se laissa choir sur le cuir safrané qui recouvrait les sièges. Voir Jedusor désespéré était un spectacle assez déconcertant. Nadia aurait eu pitié de lui, si elle ne s'était pas souvenue de toutes les horreurs qu'il allait commettre. Ce qui renforça sa détermination à ne pas intervenir.

Un grattement. Il provenait du plancher, de dessous l'épais tapis aux couleurs si excentriques que les sorciers affectionnaient tant. Jedusor releva la tête. Le grattement recommença. Un mince cercle de lumière se dessina au sol pour ne bientôt plus laisser qu'une ouverture béante. Jedusor bondit sur ses jambes. Michalina apparut, lança quelques mots en anglais à Jedusor, avant de se tourner vers Nadia.

- Il est temps de filer.

- Non. Vous partez. Moi je reste.

Dehors, la guerre régnait et ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Quant à savoir de qui, entre Jedusor, Michalina ou Grindelwald, était le moins dangereux... la question demeurait entière. Pour Nadia du moins, car Jedusor se glissait déjà par l'ouverture. Son soulagement s'agrandit encore lorsqu'il reconnut la sacoche que Michalina portait en bandoulière. Elle opina.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour faire dans le détail, soupira Michalina. Il va revenir d'un instant à l'autre.

Le corps de Nadia s'activa indépendamment de sa volonté. Elle tenta de crier alors que ses jambes la conduisaient vers la trappe aménagée magiquement, mais sa bouche demeurait désespérément close. Elle glissa jusqu'au sol, sur les ballastes pointus et glacials qui lui meurtrissaient le dos alors qu'elle roulait sur le côté, les larmes aux yeux, pour laisser à Michalina la place de descendre.

D'un rapide geste de la baguette, Michalina referma la trappe.

Nadia redevint le maître de son corps, mais avant qu'elle n'eût prononcer le moindre cri, Jedusor avait déjà plaqué sa main sur sa bouche.

Michalina les dévisagea tour à tour avec son regard d'aigle. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux noirs dans un chignon serrée pour ne pas être dérangée, sans doute, dans le cadre d'un duel. Elle donna quelques instructions à Jedusor qui protesta d'abord en désignant la sacoche, mais qui fini par céder face à l'urgence de la situation.

- Je vais vous désillusionner, expliqua Michalina. A mon signal, vous courrez vous mettre à l'abri dans les bois. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Nadia qui n'avait rien à voir avec le frima matinal. Michalina agita sa baguette en direction de Jedusor et Nadia. Des chatouillements coururent à la surface de sa peau. Michalina observa le résultat d'un air satisfait.

La jeune fille vérifia alors la fixation d'une petite fiole dorée qu'elle avait attaché contre l'armature métallique du wagon. Elle inspira. Michalina semblait un peu nerveuse.

- Maintenant ! Now !

Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de réagir, Jedusor tirait déjà Nadia hors des rails. Terrifiée, elle se laissa entraînant en silence alors que les cailloux lui meurtrissaient la peau et que sa tête cogna un bord du train. Aveuglée par la pluie, puis par le sang qui coulait de son front, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre Jedusor qui courrait à vive à allure dans les hautes herbes détrempées. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à cette allure. Ses jambes tournaient à toutes vitesses aux points que ses muscles la cuisaient et sa poitrine devenait plus douloureuse à chaque exhalaison. Elle trébucha.

Il y eut un crac sonore. On les attrapa, elle et Jedusor. Nadia se sentit attirée par la nombril jusque dans un immense précipice alors que les moindres particules d'air la comprimait de toute part.

On les avait transplanait sur une hauteur surplombant l'encaissement qui accueillit le rail. Michalina lâcha Jedusor et Nadia pour s'approchait du promontoire et guetter le train. La main de Jedusor se serra nerveusement autour du bras de Nadia -il semblait avoir oublié qu'il la tenait toujours. Tous deux sursautèrent lorsque l'explosion retentit.

Il y eut d'abord ce souffle phénoménal qui brisa les vitres et balaya les buissons des friches qui entouraient le train cette détonation était monstrueuse, même à cette distance. Puis, tout aussi soudainement, le wagon choisit par Grindelwald comme quartier général s'embrasa. De hautes flammes s'étirèrent dans le ciel, le noircissant d'une fumée nauséabonde. Bientôt le feu s'étendit aux wagons voisins. Le train vomit par les portes et les fenêtres sa foule de sorciers paniqués qui fuyaient le feu.

- Do widzenia (1), Grindelwald, murmura Michalina.

Son regard d'aigle accrocha un point. Elle s'assombrit.

- Do zobaczenia (2).

Elle se retourna. Son regard brûlait d'une lueur féroce. Elle dévisagea tour à tour Jedusor et Nadia.

- Let's go. Allons-y.

Mais Nadia ne parvenait pas à se lever. Les visions qu'elle avait eu au contact de Michalina prenaient alors tout leur sens. Elle se souvenait encore de la morsure du feu sur sa chair. Elle se souvenait également des otages pris au piège par Grindelwald qui avaient péri dans l'explosion. Nadia ressentait encore leur douleur au plus profond de ses os.

Grindelwald avait raison. Michalina était un monstre.

Jedusor, qui ne semblait guère disposé à la lâcher, la força à se lever. Nadia résista. Michalina intervint. Elle se baissa vers l'adolescente.

- Nadia, murmura-t-elle. Tu ferais mieux de nous suivre sans faire d'histoire. Ces bois sont dangereux pour une adolescente comme toi. Ils regorgent certainement de loups sans parler des soldats allemands...

- Les otages...

Michalina haussa des épaules.

- Un dommage collatérale.

Sans plus de considération pour la question, Michalina se releva et commença sa marche sur le petit sentier de bêtes sauvages.

* * *

(1) Au revoir/adieu en polonais.

(2) Au revoir/à bientôt

* * *

Ce que j'aime avec Michalina, c'est qu'elle est toute à fait ce que j'avais prévu qu'elle soit... ou pas T_T

Au départ, elle devait juste être froide et totalement dénuée de compassion. Puis j'ai imaginé son passé. Et là, elle est devenue pyromane. Bref...

Dans la suite, dans longtemps, je vous promais une rencontre avec Baba Yaga !

En attendant, soutenez cette pauvre Nadia qui se trouve coincé entre deux psychopathes (à un moment de l'écriture, je ressentais le besoin pressent de la tirer des pattes de ses deux monstres).

Le chapitre suivant sera un court chapitre de transition entre le premier et le deuxième temps de la première partie et s'intitulera "Un sacrifice nécessaire" pour rester sur une note joyeuse.


	6. Convoitise

Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et seulement un jour de retard ^^

C'est court et c'est plutôt une transition vers une partie assez sombre. Dans ma tête, ce que vous venez de lire correspond à "L'aigle et le serpent". La suite correspond à "Perdu dans l'hiver", mais les deux appartiennent à la même partie **"Les déboires d'un apprenti mage noir" **dont la rédaction est entièrement achevée.

La suite s'intitulera d'ailleurs **"Les pérégrinations des compagnons des ténèbres"** et j'ai bien l'intention de vous emmenez dans les fins fonds des contes et légendes russes en particulier, de l'antre de Baba Yaga au terrible Kochtchey l'Immortel...

Et l'histoire s'achevera par une troisième partie **"Les exploits du maître des ombres"** qui retracera -pour ce qui ont lu mes autres fics- la lutte contre l'Alchimiste des Ombres.

Bref...

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Convoitise**

La pluie tombait drue et glaciale, giflant les visages et rougissant les joues.

Jedusor observa sans mot dire Michalina qui s'enfonçait dans le bois obscur. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur le bras de Nadia, toujours prostrée sur elle-même. Elle se laissa faire sans opposer de résistance. Tout au plus, pleurait-elle en silence.

Le silence, c'était bien ce qui régnait à présent dans le sous-bois endeuillé. L'épais couvert des résineux empêchait les ronces de se développer si bien que aussi sombre et froide fut-elle, la voie demeurait dégagée. En dépit de leur marche rapide, le froid gagnait Jedusor. La pluie qui s'apparentait de plus en plus à la neige fondue avait entièrement imprégné ses vêtements, le pénétrant jusqu'à l'os. Par moment, des tremblements incontrôlés le saisissaient.

Même s'il se refusait à l'admettre, il était épuisé. Il était aussi affamé. Et sans baguette. Ils marchèrent pourtant de longues heures. Du moins, Jedusor le supposa. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Tout ce qui venait de se produire était tellement absurde qu'il évoluait comme dans un rêve, sans vraiment y croire. Ca ne pouvait pas être réel, il allait se réveiller de ce maudit cauchemar !

Oui, c'était ça ! Ça ne pouvait être que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Un simple cauchemar... il s'était seulement assoupi dans le train. Il allait se réveiller ! Il n'y aurait alors plus d'attaque, plus de mage noir aux propositions indécentes, plus de Michalina. C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Lui, Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, lui, l'héritier du grand Salazar Serpentard, ne pouvait pas se retrouver dans une telle position de vulnérabilité, sans baguette et la moitié de ses horcruxes en la possession d'une jeune fille capable de faire exploser tout un wagon pour tuer un seul homme. Il ne pouvait avoir connu un tel échec dès les premiers jours. C'était impossible. Impossible !

Malgré lui, il se demanda ce que Rapta Voltura une... amie -si tant est qu'elle put concevoir de l'amitié pour quiconque-, une Serdaigle d'un an son aînée et qui était également partie parcourir le monde avec l'objectif de devenir mage noire, aurait fait à sa place. La réponse était navrante. Jamais Voltura, si habile à se faire oublier, à se fondre dans le décors comme si une cape d'invisibilité coulait dans son sang, ne se serait attiré autant d'ennuis.

Nadia trébucha une nouvelle fois. Jedusor se retourna. Le sang dilué par la pluie souillait la beauté fragile de son visage délicat. Jedusor réprima une grimace de dégoût en apercevant la manche de l'adolescente, maculée de sang et de morve. Pathétique.

Pathétique, son échec l'était également. Jedusor était tellement révulsé par sa situation qu'il en avait l'estomac complètement noué malgré ses jambes qui criaient famine.

- Michalina, je crois qu'elle a besoin de faire une pause.

Lui aussi, il avait besoin de se reposer. Sa fierté refusait de l'accepter, il était bien plus simple d'utiliser la faiblesse d'une enfant blessée et terrifiée.

- Elle en fera une plus tard, répliqua Michalina d'un ton sec. Il faut marcher tant qu'il fait jour.

- Alors, soigna-la !

Michalina soupira. Elle sortit cependant sa baguette et la pointa sur Nadia qui eut un mouvement de recul. Elle claqua deux mots en russe d'un ton agacé. L'adolescente se figea et subit en silence les soins.

Michalina était toute proche. Elle avait également sa baguette de sortie. À sa portée. Sans crier gare, Jedusor tenta de s'en emparer. Avant qu'il eût le temps de comprendre, il se trouvait déjà à terre.

- _Silencio ! Endoloris !_

Jusqu'à la nuit précédente, jamais Jedusor n'avait subi le doloris. Il l'avait déjà jeté, entendu les cris qu'il provoquait, mais cette terrible douleur des os chauffés à blanc lui était encore inconnue. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontrât Grindelwald. Et à présent, une jeune fille à peine plus vieille que lui mais déjà si expérimentée dans les forces du Mal.

- Maintenant, écoute-moi bien petit Lord, susurra Michalina. J'aurais pu t'y laisser, toi et tes Horcruxes dans le train et je peux t'assurer que le feu vous aurez tous dévorés. Alors ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir sauvé.

Tout comme Grindelwald quelques heures auparavant, Michalina lui caressa la joue dans une attitude vorace. Puis sans crier gare, elle plongea sa main dans la poche de Jedusor pour récupérer le médaillon de Serpentard et la bague des Gaunt qu'il avait gardés sur lui. Jedusor tenta de se défendre il n'y gagna qu'un méchant coup de genou dans les côtes. Une plainte traitresse lui échappa.

Michalina contempla le médaillon avec expectative.

- Tiens... celui-là n'est pas encore un Horcruxe, mais je suppose que tu avais l'intention de lui réserver un tel sort, n'est-ce pas ?

Jedusor garda le silence. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. Une telle humiliation... Lui si brillant, le voilà désormais meurtri dans la boue, aussi vulnérable que cette idiote de Nadia.

- Pour plus de sûreté, je garde tes Horcruxes avec moi, dit Michalina en les glissant dans la sacoche où se trouvait déjà le journal et la coupe. Quatre Horcruxes... à quoi pensais-tu, petit Lord, en t'aventurant dans une telle folie ? Sais-tu seulement ce que cela signifie ? Sais-tu qu'il n'y a qu'un sorcier par génération capable de réaliser pareil prodige ?

Jedusor tressaillit lorsque les doigts pointus comme des serres affûtées s'arrêtèrent sur ses lèvres.

- Oui... un seul sorcier, et c'est toi...

Michalina esquissa un sourire rapace.

- Et c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé.

Lorsque Jedusor avait entrepris son tour de monde la tête emplie de rêve de grandeur, il était bien loin d'imaginer que le voyage tournerait si vite au cauchemar et qu'il attiserait les convoitises avant même d'avoir réaliser un exploit autre que celui de déchirer sa propre âme.

* * *

Voilà... bon, la suite dans trois semaines... histoire de me laisser le temps de respirer un peu XD (et avancer sur Ridicule Riddle). Donc, prenez date au jeudi 14 février pour un chapitre pas du tout romantique.

Une petite review pour faire face au frimat hivernal ?


	7. Mauvaise

Me revoilà à l'heure, si si ^^

Ok, j'ai aucun mérite, ça fait un baille que c'est écrit. Mais en attendant, ça me permet de reprendre de l'avance sur Ridicule Riddle et de commettre des meurtres (le chapitre 19 se termine d'ailleurs sur un mort, mais qui ? yark yark... en plus j'ai osé m'en prendre à un perso important et j'ai même pas honte).

Bref... Un chapitre très... pas romantique pour la St Valentin XD

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Mauvaise**

_Europe de l'est, début 1945_

Un horrible froid imprégnait la pièce. Le maigre feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre ne parvenait à chasser cet air glacial et humide qui enserrait les habitants dans son étau. La gorge douloureuse, des frissons à n'en plus finir, des orteils horriblement comprimés par une circulation sanguine au ralenti et surtout cette terrible sensation que plus jamais on arriverait à se réchauffer. Jedusor avait déjà connu cela, à l'orphelinat. Il ignorait qu'il s'y exposerait à nouveau durant son tour du monde pour repousser toujours plus les limites de sa connaissance auprès des mages noirs. Des mages noirs... Quelle ironie.

À peine sortie de l'Angleterre, le train dans lequel voyageait Jedusor avait été attaqué par Grindelwald. En soi, un rencontre avec l'un des plus redoutables mages noirs du XXème siècle ne dérangeait pas Jedusor, bien au contraire. Qui mieux que Grindelwald, aurait pu lui enseigner les plus sombres secrets des forces du Mal ? Jedusor avait bien entendu quelques rumeurs au sujet des mœurs décadente du mage noir, mais ce n'était que des rumeurs, non ?

Non.

Grindelwald lui avait clairement fait comprendre que plus que ses talents de mage noir en herbe, plus que tous les exploits que son exceptionnelle magie lui permettait de faire, plus que son ascendance prestigieuse d'héritier de Serpentard, c'était son joli minois qui l'intéressait. Aussi arriviste que Jedusor pût être, il était inconcevable qu'il cédât aux avances de Grindelwald.

Mais comment fuir du compartiment dans lequel Grindelwald le gardait prisonnier ? Affaibli par les doloris et dépossédé de sa baguette, Jedusor s'était senti atrocement vulnérable. C'était très désagréable. Il s'était juré d'être plus prudent à l'avenir pour que plus jamais une telle situation ne se reproduisît.

Puis Michalina était arrivée. Elle l'avait libéré. Jedusor avait troqué Charybe contre Scylla. Il ignorait tout de Michalina, si ce n'était qu'elle était une puissante sorcière -peut-être presque autant que lui- et que les dommages collatéraux n'étaient pour elle qu'un détail, qu'un sacrifice nécessaire pour une cause plus grande. Pour un plus grand bien.

Bien qu'il trouvât la méthode peu élégante, Jedusor ne jugeait rien de choquant dans sa manière d'exploser toute un wagon avec un mélange d'explosif dans les effets s'apparentaient à un redoutable Feudeymon. En revanche, qu'elle découvrît -Morgane seule savait comment- ses Horcruxes et les tînt en otage... Car Jedusor était bel et bien son prisonnier, au même titre que Nadia. Cette idée lui était insupportable. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Depuis plus de deux mois à présent, ils parcouraient la Saxe et la Silésie pour une raison connue seule de Michalina. Dans ces territoires déchiraient par la guerre, il fallait prendre garde aux soldats allemands -dont le jeune âge ou contraire la vieillesse frôlait l'indécence- mais aussi, plus à l'est, aux soviétiques qui poursuivaient leur percée dans le troisième Reich. D'après les dires de Michalina, les soviétiques avaient parfois des méthodes intéressantes pour motiver leur troupe : quiconque de leurs soldats ferait demi-tour, serait abattu. Michalina nourrissait une haine redoutable à l'encontre des soviétiques qui n'avait d'égale que celle qu'elle vouait à Grindelwald.

Et puis il y avait l'hiver, terrible lui aussi.

Jedusor rajouta une bûche dans le feu avant de retourner dans la protection très relative que lui offrait sa mauvaise couverture de laine.

Il avait déjà songé à mille torture qu'il pourrait faire subir à Michalina pour l'avoir ainsi traîné comme un vulgaire prisonnier. Il avait également envisagé de seulement la tuer ou plus simplement de fuir. Dans les trois cas, cela aurait été hautement imprudent sans baguette, d'autant plus lorsque l'on se trouvait dans un pays en guerre. Jedusor méprisait les moldus, mais il redoutaient leurs armes, bruyantes et meurtrières, exécrait l'odeur nauséabonde de poudre qu'elles laissaient. À cela s'ajoutait les Schattenaltern lançaient à leur poursuite -Michalina s'était illustrée comme redoutable duelliste.

Pragmatique, Jedusor savait reconnaître qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Plus encore, elle pourrait lui être utile s'il parvenait à comprendre ses motivations pour mieux les tourner à son avantage. Il serait plus prudent de parcourir le monde avec elle. Et lorsqu'il pourrait se passer d'elle... Voldemort n'oublie jamais le tord qui lui a été causé.

Pour l'heure cependant, il semblait surtout que c'était Michalina qui avait des projets pour Jedusor -projet intimement lié aux errances germano-polonaises de ces dernières semaines. L'aspirant mage noir tentait d'obscurcir cette idée, de l'oublier au fond d'une boîte elle-même égarée au fin fond de son esprit.

Un mouvement accrocha son regard. C'était Nadia, qui jusqu'à présent somnolait, enroulée dans une couverture au bord de la cheminée.

- Frrrroid, dit-elle dans un anglais hésitant.

- Tu n'as qu'à dire à Michalina de m'autoriser à avoir une baguette, répliqua Jedusor d'un ton acerbe.

Car en vérité, Michalina gardait plusieurs baguettes de sorciers vaincus sur elle. Elle n'en avait pas confié à Jedusor. Elle se méfiait donc de lui. C'était une bien maigre consolation. Malgré lui, Jedusor venait parfois à espérer que leur route croisa celle de Voltura. D'un an son aînée, la Serdaigle avait toujours eu une attitude un peu protectrice -dans une certaine mesure- qui l'agaçait souvent à Poudlard. À présent...

Voltura parcourait le monde avec pour objectif de devenir la première femme à obtenir le titre de plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Peut-être se trouvait-elle à Madagascar ou bien au Tibet voire au Mexique. Cette dernière pensée déprima profondément Jedusor qui préféra reporter son attention sur Nadia.

Elle se mordillait les lèvres, dévisageant Jedusor d'un air hésitant avant de prendre une décision. Elle désigna la couverture de Jedusor. Elle n'espérait tout de même pas qu'il allait s'en priver pour ses beaux yeux -aussi jolis furent-ils.

- Idée.

Elle eut un timide sourire. Nadia, du haut de ses treize ou quatorze ans, était déjà une beauté fragile et délicate. De belles boucles blondes, un ovale exquis et des traits très doux, elle incarnait la beauté des anges dans leur plus pur innocence.

- Bonne idée, ajouta-t-elle. Par nous les deux.

- Pour nous deux, corrigea Jedusor.

Intrigué, il céda cependant à sa requête. Reprendre sa couverture ne serait guère difficile au cas échéant. Même sans baguette magique, il conservait une supériorité physique.

Nadia accola les deux couvertures ensembles pour en doubler l'épaisseur, s'assit à côté de Jedusor et lui tendit un pan des couvertures de laine. Jamais Jedusor n'aurait toléré une telle familiarité dans la sécurité chaleureuse de Poudlard.

À présent, il se trouvait piégé depuis près de trois jours dans un appartement aussi miteux que glacial. Étriqué, il empestait l'humidité fongique et le renfermé. Son maigre ameublement avait servi de combustible pour la cheminé, dans l'espoir vain de le réchauffer. Ils n'avaient plus de vivre, ayant épuisé tout le pain grisâtre, le fromage un peu rance et la viande séché que leur avait laissés Michalina. Jedusor aurait tué n'importe qui pour obtenir une orange. Une belle orange juteuse et sucrée. Quant à Michalina... Que faisait-elle durant ses périodes où elle s'absentait ? Que cherchait-elle ? Et surtout, quand reviendrait-elle ? Ils ne tiendraient guère longtemps dans ces conditions.

Faute de combustible, le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre s'était réduit à quelques braises. Frissonnant malgré la chaleur de leur corps proche, les deux adolescents couchés à même le sol sur un parquet pourri par les vers tentaient de dormir pour économiser leur énergie.

Même s'il refuserait toujours de l'admettre, Jedusor aurait certainement moins bien supporter ses déboires sans la présence de Nadia.

µµµ

La buée avait gelé sur les vitres pour les brouiller d'une toile de glace.  
Recroquevillés sur le sol, cherchant une maigre protection contre le froid dans de vieilles couvertures en laine feutrée, un peu de chaleur dans le contact de leurs corps étroitement rapprochés, les deux adolescents somnolaient d'un mauvais sommeil hanté par la reine de l'hiver. Il était impossible de fuir la mansarde obscure qui se transformait peu à peu en leur caveau. Ils avaient déjà essayé puis s'étaient résignés, épuisés.  
Nadia enserrait le bras de Jedusor posé sur son ventre. Cette position n'avait pourtant rien d'intime, pas plus que la situation qui tirait dangereusement sur le morbide. Jedusor avait des Horcruxes, il survivrait. Mais elle ? Pourquoi Michalina ne revenait-elle pas ? Ils avaient tellement besoin d'elle. Des larmes de désespoirs coulèrent sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas la première que Michalina s'absentait longuement au point que Nadia avait craint que la mort ne passât avant elle. Et si elle ne revenait pas à temps cette fois-ci ?  
Jedusor murmura à son oreille d'une voix rassurante. Même si son russe était meilleur que son anglais à elle, Jedusor s'exprimait encore de manière hésitante avec un très fort accent. Selon lui, Michalina ne tarderait pas à revenir et si elle les laissait attendre ainsi, c'était justement pour qu'ils accueillissent le retour de leur geôlière avec soulagement. Michalina les poussait dans leur dernier retranchement en son absence pour que sa présence fût associée à une sensation positive.  
En d'autres termes, ils subissaient un conditionnement.  
La main de Jedusor se serra contre la sienne. Au travers de sa paume, Nadia avait la sensation d'entendre la pulsation lente et régulière de son cœur. Peu à peu ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil maladif.  
µµµ  
Un crac de transplanage. Une jeune femme venait d'apparaître dans le silence sordide de la mansarde. Elle déposa un paquet sur le sol, puis s'approcha à pas de velours des deux adolescents. Elle s'accroupit, observa un temps leurs visages tirés, un masque indéchiffrable posé sur le sien. Elle se releva et pointa sa baguette sur la cheminé qui s'illumina soudain d'une flambée crépitant avec force. Elle la pointa ensuite sur les deux adolescents qui revinrent peu à peu au mouvement.  
- Elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour ces choses-là ? demanda Michalina.  
Elle se tenait immobile dans une position presque martiale. Son regard d'ordinaire perçant, se perdait dans la danse hypnotique des flammes. La lueur changeante accentuait son profil de rapace, avec son nez aquilin, son menton pointu et ses longs bras qui paraissaient taillés pour s'envoler sur les traces d'Icare.  
Michalina se retourna pour jeter un œil réprobateur sur les deux adolescents toujours étroitement enlacés.  
- Écarte-toi d'elle.  
Michalina constata avec satisfaction qu'elle était parvenue à insuffler suffisamment de crainte à Jedusor pour être obéie immédiatement. Il frissonna devant sa manière intense de le dévisager.  
- Pourquoi tu nous fais ça ? Demanda Nadia d'une voix haut perchée.  
- Vous faire quoi ?  
- Tu sais très bien ! Toute cette histoire, ces jours d'abandon... Tu dis que tu veux me protéger, mais tu ne cherches qu'à me conditionner ! Au final, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Grindelwald !  
Nadia eut un mouvement de recul devant l'effrayante colère qui tordit le visage de Michalina. Le jeune femme se ressaisit vite cependant. Elle se recomposa un masque aimable, compréhensif.  
- C'est le Petit Lord qui t'a mis cette idée en tête ? Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de ne pas écouter son venin ? Ce n'est qu'un petit serpent tortueux qui cherche à tout prix à te retourner contre moi pour mieux te contrôler.  
Michalina s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'adolescente en proie au doute.  
- Écoute-moi bien, Nadia. Je ne te veux aucun mal, bien au contraire. Je ne cherche qu'à te protéger.  
- Alors pourquoi...  
- Je te laisse ici pendant plusieurs jours ? termina Michalina d'une voix désolée.  
La tête baissée, Nadia opina légèrement. Michalina la prit dans ses long bras et la serra contre elle dans un semblant d'affection. Nadia tressaillit et se recula vivement, dévisageant Michalina d'un air horrifié.  
La jeune femme se détourna pour se réfugier dans l'ombre du feu.  
- Si je le fais, c'est parce qu'il est plus prudent ainsi.  
Michalina marqua une pause, s'appuyant contre le manteau de la cheminée. Il n'y avait alors d'autre bruit que le ronronnement régulier du feu.  
- Nadia, tu trouveras des vêtements dans le sac. Va prendre une douche, tu empestes. Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'eau, je l'ai dégelée.  
L'adolescente s'exécuta sans oser émettre la moindre protestation. Tout au plus risqua-t-elle un regard inquiet à Jedusor. Il demeurait de marbre, même lorsque Michalina reporta son attention sur lui. Toute cette chaleur qu'elle réservait à Nadia avait alors disparu. Elle s'approcha de Jedusor tout en le détaillant d'un œil rapace.  
- C'est curieux, n'est-ce pas ? Elle supporte difficilement le contact avec autrui, mais le tiens la rassure...  
- Il ne s'est rien passé, si telle est ta question. C'est elle qui est venue vers moi. Nous avions seulement froid.  
- Seulement froid ? répéta Michalina d'une voix dangereuse.  
Sans laisser à Jedusor le temps de réagir, elle lui asséna une telle gifle qu'il manqua de tomber à terre. Choqué, Jedusor porta une main à sa joue rougie.  
- Ne t'avise plus de la toucher. La prochaine fois qu'elle s'approche, repousse-la !  
- Serais-tu jalouse? cracha Jedusor.  
Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Très blême, il eut un mouvement de recul alors que Michalina levait ostensiblement sa baguette.  
- Jalouse, oui, peut-être... n'est-ce pas une raison suffisante pour écouter mes consignes ?  
Jedusor garda le silence. Il finit même par baisser les yeux alors que Michalina s'approchait à nouveau de lui. Elle effleura sa joue de ses longs doigts crochus dans une attitude prédatrice.  
- Je préfère ça, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.  
Ses doigts descendirent le long de son cou, s'égarèrent dans son dos et descendirent plus bas encore.  
- Et maintenant, sais-tu ce que je vais faire ?  
La mâchoire contractée par la honte qui l'étouffait et les poings serrés par la rage, Jedusor ne répondit pas. Michalina s'écarta un peu, accrocha son regard...  
- Endoloris !  
Michalina ne punissait jamais Jedusor en la présence de Nadia, préférant alors conserver un visage plus aimable. _Pour l'enfant, tu donneras la protection affectueuse. Pour le cruel, tu réserveras la crainte et la douleur._  
Elle s'accroupit au côté de son prisonnier qui respirait avec difficulté, étendu contre le plancher froid. Michalina s'amusa avec les mèches d'ébène de Jedusor.  
- Petit serpent, tu n'es qu'un arriviste dénué de courage ou de conviction, dit Michalina avec mépris. Petit roi dans ta tour, tu n'es plus qu'un enfant terrifié dès lors que tu arrives dans la cour des grands. Je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu es fourbe. Tu attends en silence le moment où tu pourras mordre, petit serpent, me frapper et rendre au centuple ce que je t'ai fait. Mais jusqu'où accepteras-tu de faire profile bas ?  
Jedusor releva un instant la tête. Son regard brûlait de haine.  
Michalina se détourna. _Nadia a tord_, songea-t-elle en se rapprochant du feu, _je vaux mieux que Grindelwald. Je ne suis pas mauvaise, moi._  
De la pointe de son pied botté, elle arrangea une bûche.  
_Je ne suis pas mauvaise._

* * *

Et voila... très romantique, hein ? Hem... Ou pas XD Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines.


End file.
